They Are My Guardians
by Arashi Stern
Summary: Summary : Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia.
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha, kota terbesar di negara **Hi** atau Api. Di salah satu rumah yang cukup sederhana, terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang tengah menikmati alam mimpi. Seolah tidak perduli dengan sang surya yang mulai meninggi, pemuda itu tetap tertidur.

"Naruto! Bangun!"

Suara lembut nan keibuan milik sang **kaa-san** membuat pemuda itu terbangun. Dia meregangkan ototnya, menguap, lalu berkedip beberapa kali. Setelah itu dia melihat ke arah jam.

"SIAAALLL!"

•

•

•

 **Naruto isn't mine but this story is mine**

 **Summary : Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia.**

 **Warning : Fantasy, Human!Bijuu, dll**

•

•

•

Di sinilah pemuda pirang itu-Namikaze Naruto-berada. Di sebuah sekolah, tepatnya Konoha High School, sekolah bagi para penyihir dari kalangan atau klan tertentu. Awalnya Naruto kaget saat dia yang merupakan keluarga Namikaze bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, mengingat Namikaze hanyalah klan yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan dikabarkan telah hancur bertahun tahun lalu.

"akhirnya.."

Naruto menghela napas lega sekaligus mengucap syukur dalam hati. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, masa dia telat? Setelah mencari namanya di mading, Naruto segera menuju ke kelasnya yang dia cari dengan susah payah karena semua tulisan yang berada di sekolah ini memakai tulisan kuno para penyihir, untung saja kedua orang tuanya serta **guardiannya** sudah mengajarinya.

 _ **"ada apa Naru?"**_

"suara ini..Matatabi kah?" ujar Naruto

 _ **"ya, ini aku.."**_

"terus berjaga jaga saja Nibi.." ujar Naruto

 _ **"ha'i.."**_

"hei pirang, kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dikuncir satu, Nara Shikamaru yang merupakan calon pewaris tunggal dari klan Nara. Klan Nara adalah klan yang mempunyai keahlian untuk mengikat musuh dan memanipulasi bayangan.

"aku tidak bicara dengan siapa siapa.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"aku Nara Shikamaru, salam kenal.." ujar Shikamaru

"salam kenal, aku Namikaze Naruto.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

"kau kelas berapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"aku kelas E.." jawab Naruto

"kalau begitu ayo, aku juga kelas E.." ujar Shikamaru

"baiklah!"

•

•

"ohayou minna.." sapa pria bersurai perak lengkap dengan masker dan sebuah buku yang diduga atau tersangka buku dewasa. Pemuda itu bernama Hatake Kakashi. Guru yang hobi terlambat itu adalah salah satu guru ternama di Konoha High School.

"ohayou sensei.."

"yak, sekarang waktunya perkenalan. Aku ingin tahu sihir khusus kalian juga.." ujar Kakashi

"Akimichi Chouji, keahlianku membesar.."

"Haruno Sakura, keahlianku menyembuhkan.."

"Yamana Ino, keahlian mengambil alih jiwa.."

"Aburame Shino, serangga.."

"Uchiha Sasuke, keahlian ilusi.."

"Hyuuga Hinata, keahlian tenaga dalam.."

"Nara Shikamaru, manipulasi bayangan.."

"Namikaze Naruto, a-aku belum punya keahlian.." ujar Naruto gugup mengingat keahliannya tidak ada dan terkesan biasa biasa saja

"apa? Kau tidak punya keahlian?!" seru pemuda dengan tato merah segitiga di wajahnya, Inuzuka Kiba. Dia sangat ahli dalam hal melacak dan perubahan, terutama berubah menjadi anjing.

"aku tidak menyangka kau bisa masuk ke sekolah seperti ini.." ujar Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan pewaris klan Yamanaka

"bayar berapa kau?" ujar Haruno Sakura

"cukup sudah! Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu!" ujar Kakashi

"tapi sensei, bukankah ini aneh? Bagaimana bisa orang biasa sepertinya masuk ke sekolah ini?" ujar Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata dan juga salah satu penyihir terhebat di klan Hyuuga

"diam kau mata aneh!" seru gadis manis bersurai coklat muda dengan mata emas. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"si-siapa kau?!" tanya Neji

"Shukaku?! Hilang!" seru Naruto dan gadis itu pun menghilang, membuat semua pandangan kini beralih pada Naruto.

"Namikaze-kun, ikut sensei ke ruangan Tsunade-san.." ujar Kakashi

"ba-baik sensei.." ujar Naruto

•

•

Di sinilah Naruto berada, di ruangan kepala sekolah Konoha High School di hari pertamanya sekolah. Bayangkan itu? Dia baru masuk sekolah dan langsung terkena masalah? Apa dewi Fortuna sudah membencinya? Sambil menunggu kepala sekolah, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia berusaha untuk fokus agar bisa menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

Setelah cukup fokus, Naruto pun membuka matanya. Kini dia berada di saluran air yang cukup redup. Di hadapannya terdapat sembilan orang gadis dengan warna rambut dan iris yang berbeda beda.

"lihatlah ulah kalian.." ujar Naruto

"maaf, habisnya dia merendahkanmu!" ujar gadis tadi

"baiklah, aku sudah dipanggil.." ujar Naruto dan segera meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya. Kini di hadapannya ada Senju Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah dari Konoha High School.

"aku Senju Tsunade, sekarang kau sudah besar ya Naruto.." ujar Tsunade, kepala sekolah sekaligus master dari sihir penyembuhan dan punya hobi berjudi, turunan dari kakeknya, Hashirama.

"maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumya?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan sikap kepala sekolahnya yang sok kenal sok dekat

"orang tuamu tidak pernah cerita?!" tanya Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"maaf, tapi mereka tidak pernah cerita.." ujar Naruto

"baiklah, jadi aku dan ibumu itu saudara. Kakekku Senju Hashirama menikah dengan Uzumaki Mito. Intinya aku adalah bibimu dan ibumu adalah sepupuku.." ujar Tsunade

"anda adalah bibiku?! Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Senju dan Uzumaki?!" seru Naruto kaget, sangat tidak mungkin kalau dia adalah salah satu keluarga Senju atau Uzumaki yang merupakan bangsawan sekaligus penyihir terkuat itu.

"kau sangat ahli dalam penyegelan bukan? Ada sembilan **Bijuu** yang tersegel di tubuhmu. Kau tidak bisa mengelak kalau kau seorang Uzumaki.." ujar Tsunade, membuat Naruto terdiam karena apa yang Tsunade katakan benar adanya

"ta-tapi tetap saja aku seorang Namikaze, aku tidak mungkin berkata bahwa aku adalah Uzumaki.." ujar Naruto

"klan Namikaze itu klan yang sangat hebat akan kecepatan dan kejeniusannya, aku dulu punya seorang guru. Nama guruku Namikaze Minato.." ujar Kakashi, membuat Naruto terkejut karena itu adalah nama sang ayah

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

"Naruto, coba kau perkenalkan Bijuu milikmu.." ujar Tsunade mengubah topik yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Aku memanggil Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama dengan segala kekuatan dan nyawa yang aku korbankan!" seru Naruto dan setelah itu munculah kesembilan gadis manis disertai lingkaran sihir

"Shukaku, Ichibi.." ujar gadis bersurai coklat muda dengan iris emas

"Matatabi, Nibi.." ujar gadis bersurai biru tua dengan iris heterochrome

"Isobu, Sanbi.." ujar gadis bersurai abu abu yang salah satu matanya tertutup

"Son Goku, Yonbi.." ujar gadis bersurai maroon

"Kokuo, Gobi.." ujar gadis bersurai putih yang bagian bawahnya berwana kuning

"Saiken, Rokubi.." ujar gadis bersurai putih yang menutupi kedua matanya

"Chomei, Nanabi.." ujar gadis bersurai orange namun bagian bawahnya sedikit terang

"Gyuki, Hachibi.." ujar gadis bersurai Light Coral

"Kyuubi.." ujar gadis bersurai Dark Orange dengan iris berwarna Orange Red

"ka-kau mempunyai guardian sebanyak dan sekuat ini?!" tanya Kakashi kaget

"Naruto, masuklah ke kelas dan belajar. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku apapun itu.." ujar Tsunade

"arigatou gozaimazu.." ujar Naruto

•

•

"jadi Naruto, bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru

"aku baik baik saja, ternyata kepala sekolah itu adalah bibiku, aku baru tahu.." jawab Naruto

"kau keponakan kepala sekolah?! Serius?!" seru Shikamaru

"hehehe, aku juga baru tahu tadi sih.." ujar Naruto

"berarti kau sangat hebat, apa kau klan senju?" tanya Shikamaru

"dia bilang ibuku itu Uzumaki.." jawab Naruto

"Naruto!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata Saiken, salah satu **Bijuu** milik Naruto datang sambil membawa makanan.

"wah makanan!" seru Naruto sambil berbinar binar

"Kurama memintaku untuk membeli makanan, kau mau Nara?" tanya Saiken yang dibalas gelengan oleh Shikamaru

"Kurama perhatian sekali.." ujar Naruto yang kini sedang memakan bento yang dibeli Saiken tadi

"aku pergi dulu.." ujar Saiken dan segera menghilang

"kau seperti punya guardian ya.." ujar Shikamaru

"kau benar, mereka selalu mengurusku dari aku lahir. Mereka juga menjagaku.." ujar Naruto

"oh iya Naruto, setelah istirahat akan ada battle.." ujar Shikamaru

"oh battle.." ujar Naruto

LOADING %

•

•

•

PROCESS %

•

•

•

COMPLETE %

"AAAAPPAAAAAAA?!" seru Naruto

"kau tidak pernah ikut battle memangnya?!" tanya Shikamaru

"belum pernah, aku cuma membaca dan berlatih itu saja.." jawab Naruto panik, dia kini sedang mondar mandir tak jelas

"hei, kau itu 'kan punya guardian. Kau pasti menang.." ujar Shikamaru

"guardian 'kan hanya untuk menjaga, bukan battle 'kan?" ujar Naruto

"ck, baka! Guardian itu lahir dari kekuatan sihir dalam tubuhmu dan secara tidak langsung menjaga dan melindungi. Berarti guardian adalah kekuatan sihirmu, kau bisa memanggil dan menghilangkan mereka bukan? Kau bilang mereka menjagamu dari lahir bukan? Itu berarti mereka adalah kekuatanmu, kau boleh menggunakan mereka dalam battle.." jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar

"menggunakan...mereka.." gumam Naruto lirih

•

•

Saat ini murid kelas E berada di aula. Guy-sensei selaku guru olahraga sihir akan mengadakan battle untuk mengetes kemampuan murid baru di Konoha High School. Dari semua murid kelas E, Naruto adalah murid yang paling panik, padahal Shikamaru sudah berusaha menenangkannya tapi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"astaga Naruto, tenanglah sedikit.." ujar Shikamaru

"tidak, tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan berhasil!" seru Naruto

"coba kau bicara dengan para guardian milikmu, aku yakin mereka bisa membantu.." ujar Shikamaru

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan fokus agar bisa menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

"cukup Naruto..."

Naruto pun hilang fokus setelah mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Ternyata benar yang diduganya, di hadapannya kini terdapat gadis bersurai Dark Orange dengan mata tajamnya yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

"Kuramaaaa!" seru Naruto dan langsung menghambur memeluk gadis itu yang dengan sigap nenghindar sehingga berakhir dengan Naruto memeluk tembok

"dengar ya, kau sudah membangunkan tidurku. Apa kau lupa keahlian yang kumiliki? Sikapmu menggangguku.." ujar gadis itu, Kurama

"maaf, maaf, aku lupa kau bisa merasakannya.." ujar Naruto

"baiklah Naruto, kau itu laki laki, jadi bangkit dan bersiaplah. Kita akan menggila.." ujar Kurama, membuat Naruto pucat pasi. Terakhir kali dia menggila bersama Kurama, seluruh hutan nyaris menjadi abu kalau yang lain tidak menghentikannya

"ka-kau yakin?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kurama

"memangnya siapa lagi yang bertarung kalau bukan kau dan aku.." ujar Kurama

"baiklah Kurama, kita menggila!" seru Naruto

"perasaanku tidak enak.." ujar Shikamaru

•

•

Battle pun dimulai. Semua murid kelas E berdoa agar mereka bisa menang karena battle ini menentukan nilai yang mereka terima nanti. Naruto kini terlihat santai karena dia dan Kurama akan menggila nanti. Sementara itu beberapa murid menatapnya tak suka karena sikapnya yang santai.

"baiklah, ambil undiannya masing masing!" seru Guy-sensei dan para murid segera mengambil undian mereka

"baiklah, siapa yang mau bertarung duluan?" tanya Guy

"aku!" seru Kiba

"baiklah, berapa nomormu anak muda?!" tanya Guy

"enam sensei..." ujar Kiba

"siapa yang nomor enam?" tanya Guy

"ck, aku sensei.." jawab Shikamaru

Mereka berdua pun maju ke arena. Dengan segera Kiba melakukan ritual pemanggilan.

"atas nama para dewa dan dewi, aku memanggilnya dan memerintahkannya memenuhi janjinya, Akamaru!" seru Kiba dan munculah seekor anjing berwarna putih

"oi baka, jelas jelas itu putih.." ujar Shikamaru

"ck, kita buktikan saja di pertarungan!" seru Kiba dan segera menyerang namun tiba tiba dia tidak bisa bergerak karena Shikamaru sudah mengikat bayangannya.

"wahai cahaya yang berhutang budi, kuperintahkan kegelapan untuk mengikatmu.." ujar Shikamaru dan setelah itu Kiba dan Akamaru terikat oleh bayangan

"pemenang Nara Shikamaru!" seru Guy-sensei

"YEEAAAHHHHH!"

"sekarang Shikamaru, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk bertarung selanjutnya?" tanya Guy-sensei

"ck, mendokusei, aku pilih Naruto saja.." ujar Shikamaru

"arrgghh sialan kau!" ujar Naruto

"nomor berapa kau Naruto?" tanya Guy-sensei

"tujuh sensei.." jawab Naruto

"siapa yang nomor tujuh?" tanya Guy-sensei

"saya sensei.."

"oh shit." ujar Naruto

•

•

•

•

Bersambung..

 **RnR Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review**

 **mrheza26 : udah next kok**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : baca aja**

 **Lhiae932 : semakin banyak ide semakin cepet lanjut**

 **KidsNo TERROR13 : udah lanjut tapi kemarin belum publish**

 **Nico984 : salam kenal, baca aja chapter ini ya..**

 **Lin Xiao Li : ini udah secepatnya kok**

•

•

•

 _"siapa yang nomor tujuh?" tanya Guy-sensei_

 _"saya sensei.."_

 _"oh shit." ujar Naruto_

•

•

•

•

 **Naruto isn't mine but this story is mine**

 **Summary : Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia.**

 **Warning : Fantasy, Human!Bijuu, dll**

•

•

•

•

Naruto menghela napas berat. Ternyata lawannya adalah seorang gadis, tepatnya gadis bersurai indigo dengan warna iris mata yang cukup aneh di mata Naruto. Menurut hipotesisnya, Naruto yakin gadis ini adalah bangsawan ternama. Kenapa dia harus melawan perempuan?! Ini akan menyulitkan sisi **gentlemen** yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu sendiri tampak sedikit gugup, ralat-sangat gugup, tapi Naruto yakin gadis itu sudah bersiap untuk melakukan battle, tidak sepertinya yang terkesan mendadak dan tidak siap.

"silahkan dimulai.." ujar Guy-sensei

"wahai cahaya, aku akan membawamu ke arah kegelapan yang terkutuk, maka dengan ini aku memanggilmu, sang pendosa nafsu, **Luxuria**!" seru Naruto dan munculah seorang iblis Luxuria, iblis yang merupakan salah satu wujud dari tujuh dosa besar. Iblis itu berwujud seorang gadis dengan surai merah panjang dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sangat sulit dideskripsikan karena sangat menyeramkan. Beberapa murid ketakutan melihat rupa iblis tersebut yang sangat menyeramkan. Naruto sendiri bisa memanggil iblis berkat **Bijuu** yang ada di tubuhnya pernah menaklukan beberapa iblis.

"aku memanggil sang rembulan karena aku adalah Hyuuga!" ujar Hinata dan setelah itu kekuatan sihir berwarna biru mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"serang dia Luxuria.." ujar Naruto

Luxuria pun menyerang Hinata, namun Hinata masih bisa menahan serangan Luxuria walau dengan susah payah. Saat Luxuria menendang Hinata, tubuh Hinata akan menciptakan perisai dari energi sihir dalam yang dia punya.

"aku memanggil-kyaaaa!"

Hinata langsung terpental ke tembok. Padahal dia belum selesai mengucapkan mantra, tapi Luxuria telah menyerangnya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasa sakit. Neji yang melihat pertarungan itu menggeram marah karena sepupunya sekaligus pewaris klan Hyuuga disakiti oleh pemuda berandal yang asal usulnya hanya dari rakyat jelata atau klan rendahan. Shikamaru sendiri tersenyum senang, dia pikir Naruto akan langsung memanggil Kurama, tapi ternyata dia memilih memakai kekuatannya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Guy-sensei

"tidak sensei, belum.." jawab Hinata

"ck, keras kepala.." ujar Naruto

"dengan namaku, aku memanggil sang dewi, dewi yang akan menghancurkan segala yang menghalangi jalanku dan aku mempertaruhkan segalanya untuknya, **Aquariases**!" seru Hinata dan munculah dewi naga air yang sangat besar dan membuat semua orang kaget

"aku memanggil **Kurama** , dengan segala kekuatan dan nyawa yang aku korbankan!" seru Naruto dan tak lama munculah Kurama yang tampak menguap bosan. Dia menatap Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"aku kira lawanmu berat.." ujar Kurama sambil menyeringai meremehkan

"bukankah kita akan menggila?" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"ah, sial, baiklah.." ujar Kurama

"serang!" seru Hinata

"kuperintahkan Aquariases untuk menghilang!" seru Kurama dan setelah itu Aquarises menghilang, dan lagi lagi membuat semua orang terkejut bukan main karena Naruto bisa mengalahkan bangsawan Hyuuga, apa lagi Hinata merupakan pewaris klan. Kurama sendiri memilih langsung menghilang dan Guy-sensei menghentikan pertandingan karena Hinata sudah kalah. Mungkin beberapa orang kaget tapi tidak bagi Guy-sensei karena dia tahu bahwa Kurama memakai sihir **'perintah'** di mana jika kau lebih tinggi maka yang lebih rendah akan kalah. Konon tidak banyak yang bisa memakai sihir tersebut karena menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

"selamat Naruto!" ujar Shikamaru

"selamat juga untukmu.." ujar Naruto

"hei kau Namikaze!" seru Neji, membuat semua pandangan mengarah ke arahnya. Neji kini sedang menunjuk Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"ada apa mata aneh?!" tanya Naruto, membuat Neji kesal karena dipanggil seperti itu

"aku Hyuuga Neji, dengan ini menantangmu untuk battle sepulang sekolah!" seru Neji, membuat semua orang kaget sementara Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"ayahku akan pulang setelah lama pergi, aku harus pulang atau ibuku akan membunuhku.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum membayangkan kemarahan sang ibu

"kenapa kau bisa memanggil **Seven Deadly Sins**?" bisik Shikamaru sehingga hanya Naruto saja yang bisa mendengarnya

"aku juga tidak tahu, kurasa sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan tanya Kurama.." ujar Naruto

"bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Shikamaru

"eh?! Bangsawan sepertimu mau ke rumahku?!" seru Naruto

"ya ampun Naruto, kau itu sahabatku, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu. Keluargaku tidak mempermasalahkan kasta, mereka hanya fokus pada kesetiaan.." ujar Shikamaru

"sesuai kabarnya, klan Nara memang bijak.." ujar Naruto

•

•

•

Jam istirahat pun tiba, setelah ini kelas boleh pulang karena akan ada rapat guru. Naruto dan Shikamaru sendiri memilih menuju ke atap karena mereka berdua dibawakan bento atau bekal oleh ibu mereka. Naruto membawa nasi, telur gulung, dan tomat sedangkan Shikamaru membawa sandwich dengan isian sayur dan daging. Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali mengobrol.

"Naruto, apa rumahmu jauh dari sekolah?" tanya Shikamaru

"lumayan, sekali naik bis jika kau tidak mau berjalan.." jawab Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shikamaru

"saat ke rumahmu nanti kita jalan saja ya, aku malas naik bis.." ujar Shikamaru

"tentu saja, aku juga lebih senang jalan kaki.." ujar Naruto

 **'Krieettt' 'Braakk'**

Pintu atap terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali. Ternyata pelakunya adalah pemuda bersurai raven, Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari ketua klan Uchiha itu menatap sekilas ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang memakan bekal mereka. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"mau makan bersama?" tanya Naruto

"bolehkah? Jika tidak merepotkan.." jawab Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya. Sasuke pun duduk di samping Naruto dan tiba tiba pandangannya terkunci pada tomat segar yang berada di kotak bekal Naruto.

"ada apa? Kau mau?" tawar Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke yang langsung mengambil tomat milik Naruto.

"enak.." ujar Sasuke

"kalau kau suka ambil saja, aku tidak suka sayur.." ujar Naruto dan dengan segera Sasuke mengambil tomat dari kotak bekal Naruto

"kau suka sekali tomat ya, aku juga akan memberikan tomat milikku.." ujar Shikamaru sambil menyisihkan tomat miliknya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati mengingat dia sangat mencintai tomat.

"terima kasih, ini sangat enak.." ujar Sasuke

"kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena kami tidak terlalu suka tomat.." ujar Shikamaru

"oh iya, setelah ini kau mau ikut kami?" tanya Naruto

"ke mana?" tanya Sasuke

"rumah Naruto, dan siapa namamu? Kita sudah dekat tapi belum berkenalan.." jawab Shikamaru

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal.." ujar Sasuke

"aku Namikaze Naruto dan dia Nara Shikamaru.." ujar Naruto

"salam kenal.." ujar Shikamaru

•

•

•

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke kini tengah berjalan menuju kediaman Namikaze. Sesekali mereka bergurau dan tertawa bersama seperti sahabat karib yang sudah mengenal lama padahal kenyataannya mereka baru berkenalan tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama karena memang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, mereka pun sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Rumah berlantai dua itu cukup luas dan sangat sederhana. Naruto pun mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk masuk.

"tadaima, kaa-san!" seru Naruto dan tak lama terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang sedang memegang spatula. Wanita itu adalah Namikaze Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"okaeri Naruto.." ujar Kushina, lalu pandangannya beralih pada kedua orang yang datang bersama Naruto

"kaa-san, aku mencium bau hangus.." ujar Naruto dan setelah itu Kushina segera berlari ke dapur sambil berteriak panik

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, duduklah dulu.." ujar Naruto dan mereka semua pun duduk. Tak lama datanglah Kushina sambil membawa minuman dan beberapa kue kering

"silahkan.." ujar Kushina dan setelah itu dia duduk di salah satu kursi

"ah iya kaa-san, mereka sahabatku, Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke.." ujar Naruto

"oh..kau putra Shikaku dan Yoshino-chan 'kan?" tanya Kushina sambil memandang Shikamaru

"iya benar, salam kenal.." ujar Shikamaru

"kalau yang satu ini pasti putra Fugaku-kun dan Mikoto-chan.." ujar Kushina sambil memandang Sasuke

"salam kenal, sepertinya baa-san sangat mengenal orang tua kami.." ujar Sasuke

"tentu saja, mereka semua sahabat karibku.." ujar Kushina

"tadaimaaaaa!"

Semua orang segera menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari pria bersurai pirang dengan iris sapphire yang sangat jernih, dia adalah ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato yang baru datang setelah lama pergi.

"wah, wah, banyak sekali tamu. Apa ada perayaan karena hari ini Naruto masuk sekolah sihir?" ujar Minato

"bukan anata, mereka adalah sahabat Naruto, dia Shikamaru anak Shikaku dan itu anak Fugaku, Sasuke.." ujar Kushina

"salam kenal.." ujar Shikamaru dan Sasuke

"oh iya Naruto, ada yang harus tou-san bicarakan denganmu.." ujar Minato

"apa itu tou-san?" tanya Naruto

"ano oji-san, apa tidak apa apa jika kami ikut pembicaraan ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Naruto

"kalau merepotkan kami akan pamit pulang.." ujar Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru

"tidak masalah, cepat atau lambat kerajaan akan tahu juga.." ujar Kushina

"baiklah, dengar Naruto. Selama ini tou-san bukan bekerja sebagai menteri sihir, tapi tou-san adalah Yondaime Uzugakure. Kalian mungkin heran, tapi sebenarnya ini karena kaa-san adalah pewaris klan Uzumaki dan sejujurnya tou-san juga pewaris klan Namikaze. Intinya kau adalah seorang bangsawan.." jelas Minato dan membuat semua orang di sana terdiam. Naruto sendiri kaget bukan main, selama ini yang dia tahu adalah dia berasal dari klan biasa dan saat dia masuk sekolah sihir dia langsung menjadi seorang bangsawan.

"satu lagi Naruto, dua hari lagi kau akan dinobatkan menjadi pewaris empat klan sekaligus.." ujar Minato

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?! EMPAAAAATTTTTTT?!" seru Naruto, membuat semua orang di sana menutup telinga mereka, bahkan Minato sempat menggunakan sihir **Silent** agar tidak terlalu terdengar sampai keluar rumah.

"aku tidak mau!" rengek Naruto, membuat Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir

"apa salahnya dobe? Itu bagus.." ujar Sasuke

"itu tidak bagus dan siapa yang kau panggil dobe? Dasar teme.." ujar Naruto

"tapi empat klan sekaligus?" tanya Shikamaru

"ya, empat klan sekaligus karena Naruto satu satunya pewaris.." jawab Minato

"tidak mau tou-san, dan kenapa baru bilang sekarang?!" tanya Naruto

"tradisi Naruto, ini tradisi.." jawab Kushina

"penobatanmu akan segera dilakukan dan mulai besok kau akan dikawal karena kami tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu sebelum acara penobatan.." ujar Minato mutlak, membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengelak.

"kalian juga akan membantu kami bukan?" tanya Kushina sambil memandang kedua sahabat baru Naruto itu.

"tentu saja.." jawab mereka kompak

•

•

•

Setelah kejadian kemarin, hari Naruto sebagai salah satu bangsawan pun telah dimulai. Rumahnya memang tetap sama dan tidak pindah ke Mansion megah seperti bangsawan pada umunnya, tapi setelah ibunya menunjukan foto sebuah Mansion megah yang ternyata adalah rumahnya membuat Naruto semakin pusing. Hal ini terlalu cepat baginya, dia tidak akan terbiasa dengan hal hal kebangsawanan. Pagi ini pun tiba tiba dia diantar oleh tiga orang dewasa yang tidak dia kenal tapi mereka mengenalnya. Pertama adalah Nagato, pria itu mempunyai surai merah dan menurut perkataan Kushina, dia merupakan klan Uzumaki. Lalu Yahiko dan Konan, sepasang kekasih yang juga merupakan prajurit ternama di Uzugakure.

"apa kalian akan menjemputku juga?" tanya Naruto

Mereka kini berada di sebuah mobil mewah yang sedang berjalan menuju Konoha High School. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau diantar, tapi demi menjaga **'keselamatan'** nya sebelum hari **'penobatan'** , maka mau tidak mau Naruto harus diantar.

"tentu saja Naruto-sama, kami akan menunggu anda sampai anda selesai sekolah.." ujar Konan

"a-aku rasa itu tidak perlu.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum gugup

"sudah sampai Naruto-sama. Kalau anda butuh sesuatu segera laporkan pada kami.." ujar Yahiko

"semoga hari anda menyenangkan.." ujar Nagato dan setelah itu Naruto segera keluar dari mobil yang pintunya sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh Nagato. Hal ini membuat para murid Konoha High School memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"ohayou Naruto-sama.." ujar Shikamaru meledek Naruto dan langsung saja Naruto cemberut mendengarnya

"kau harus mulai terbiasa dobe.." ujar Sasuke

"tapi teme, aku tidak mengerti apa apa tentang hal ini.." ujar Naruto

"kau bisa tanya pada Shikamaru bukan? Dia pewaris klan sepertimu.." ujar Sasuke

"maaf, aku dari klan Nara sama sekali tidak bisa membantu.." ujar Shikamaru, membuat Naruto mengangguk karena memang setiap klan tradisinya berbeda, apalagi klan Nara, bisa bisa Naruto diajarkan cara tidur dengan cepat.

"wah, wah, kau menyewa mereka Namikaze?!" ujar Kiba yang tiba tiba datang bersama Neji, Ino, dan Sakura

"apa maksudmu? Untuk apa aku menyewa mereka, itu sangat merepotkan. Benar 'kan Shikamaru?" ujar Naruto yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Shikamaru

"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka Uchiha sepertimu mau berteman dengannya.." ujar Ino

"aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu sahabat sebaik mereka.." ujar Sasuke sambil mengingat kebaikan mereka dan Uchiha Mikoto sang ibu yang bercerita bagaimana baiknya keluarga Namikaze itu

"ck, apa dia yang mengikutimu terus?!" ujar Sakura

"kau harusnya bercermin Haruno, klanmu hanyalah klan biasa, bahkan Namikaze punya reputasi yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu.." ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura tak mampu berkata apa apa

"tak sadar diri.." ujar Shikamaru

"hentikan teman teman, sekarang waktunya kita ke ke-"

 **'DUAAAAAARRRRR'**

Suara ledakan tiba tiba terdengar. Ternyata Neji yang sedari tadi terdiam ternyata menyerang Naruto dan untungnya Kurama melindungi Naruto.

"ck, kau rendahan.." ujar Kurama

"Kurama, kenapa kau-"

"diam!" ujar Kurama, membuat kata kata Naruto terpotong untuk kedua kalinya. Ledakan itu pun memancing perhatian banyak orang. Semua murid pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"aku menantangmu Namikaze Naruto!" ujar Neji

Naruto terdiam. Dia teringat pesan kedua orang tuanya.

 _ **"penobatanmu sudah dekat, jagalah dirimu sendiri.."**_

Kata kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Namun di lain sisi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kurama bertarung sendirian. Naruto mengacak rambutnya tanda bahwa dia tengah frustasi. Bukannya meremehkan Kurama, tapi jika dia bertarung pasti kekuatannya akan berkurang, Padahal hari penobatan semakin dekat dan ada beberapa tradisi yang memerlukan sihir. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak dari pertarungan ini lagi.

"aku.."

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung..**

 **RnR Please**

 **Sankyuu yang sudah fav and follow**


	3. Chapter 3

"aku menantangmu Namikaze Naruto!" ujar Neji

Naruto terdiam. Dia teringat pesan kedua orang tuanya.

 _ **"penobatanmu sudah dekat, jagalah dirimu sendiri.."**_

Kata kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Namun di lain sisi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kurama bertarung sendirian. Naruto mengacak rambutnya tanda bahwa dia tengah frustasi. Bukannya meremehkan Kurama, tapi jika dia bertarung pasti kekuatannya akan berkurang, padahal hari penobatan semakin dekat dan ada beberapa tradisi yang memerlukan sihir menurut informasi dari Matatabi, salah satu guardiannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak dari pertarungan ini lagi.

"aku.."

•

•

•

•

 **Naruto isn't mine but this story is mine**

 **Summary : Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia.**

 **Warning : Fantasy, Human!Bijuu, dll**

•

•

•

•

"aku mengaku kalah, aku tidak akan menang melawanmu.." ujar Naruto tenang, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut terutama Shikamaru dan Sasuke

"jangan bercanda Naruto, kau itu tidak lemah!" seru Shikamaru kesal karena Naruto menyerah dengan mudah

"baiklah kalau itu perintahmu Naruto, aku mengerti.." ujar Kurama dan segera menghilang di lingkaran sihir berwarna orange

"kau jangan seperti itu dobe!" seru Sasuke "sudah kuduga kau hanya pecundang.." ujar Ino

Sakit hati memang Naruto mendengar perkataan buruk dari teman teman di sekolahnya, tapi apa daya yang bisa dia lakukan. Naruto sendiri segera melangkah pergi menuju ke kelasnya dari pada telinganya sakit harus mendengar hal seperti itu. Kalau saja Naruto hanya manusia non sihir (manusia yang tidak mempunyai sihir), dia tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya takdir berkata lain, dia adalah seorang bangsawan sihir.

"Namikaze, tunggu!" seru Neji, membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan dan sekali lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku tahu kau kuat sampai bisa mengalahkan Aquarises Hinata-sama dengan mudah.." ujar Neji

"terima kasih, walau aku tidak tahu itu pujian atau bukan.." ujar Naruto

"sama sama, dan jika boleh aku ingin bertarung denganmu, tentunya setelah hal yang membuatmu **tidak bisa** melawanku telah hilang.." ujar Neji

"akan kupikirkan.." ujar Naruto

"kutunggu.." ujar Neji

"ayo Naruto, kita ke kelas.." ujar Shikamaru

"ya.." ujar Naruto dan segera menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sasuke

"apa rencanamu Neji?!" tanya Kiba

"dengar, orang yang mengantar Naruto tadi adalah orang orang yang disebut **Akatsuki** , sebuah organisasi yang dibentuk oleh Yondaime Uzugakure.." jawab Neji

"apa?! Jangan bercanda Neji.." ujar Ino tak percaya

"sayangnya tidak Ino, aku pernah melihat data data dari mereka di buku milik ayahku. Jika mereka sampai mengantar Naruto maka Naruto pasti menyimpan sesuatu yang menarik.." ujar Neji sambil menyeringai

•

•

•

"a-ano Naruto-sama, a-ada apa dengan anda?!" tanya Yahiko hati hati karena dia tahu bahwa pemuda yang duduk di kursi penumpang bersama sahabatnya itu sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Sungguh, Yahiko sangat menyesal karena tidak mengajak Konan untuk ikut. Kalau ada Konan, Yahiko yakin kekasihnya itu bisa merubah mood sang tuan muda. Nagato yang sedang fokus mengemudi hanya bisa mencuri pandang dari kaca.

"aku tidak apa apa Yahiko-san, dan cepat antarkan aku ke rumah, Nagato-san!" ujar Naruto

Sebenarnya Naruto tiba tiba mendadak merasa tidak enak badan mengingat emosinya yang kurang stabil karena kejadian tadi pagi memengaruhi salah satu guardiannya yaitu Kurama, sehingga secara tidak langsung Naruto juga terpengaruh. Hal ini membuat aliran sihirnya sedikit kacau dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Untung saja kedua sahabatnya rela mengantarnya pulang dan ternyata Yahiko dan Nagato menetap di sekolah menunggu Naruto. Akhirnya Yahiko dan Nagato pun mengantar Naruto.

"ta-tapi Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama sudah berada di Uzugakure dan mereka memerintahkan kami untuk mengantar anda ke sana.." ujar Yahiko

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan kesal Naruto membuat semua orang yang berada di mobil langsung mengucapkan mantra sihir **Silent**. Kepala Naruto rasanya mau meledak saja. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan aliran sihirnya menjadi semakin kacau.

"te-tenanglah Naruto-sama!" seru Nagato

"baiklah, kita ke Uzugakure sekarang!" perintah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Nagato dan Yahiko

"Naruto, tenanglah, kau hanya akan dinobatkan saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.." ujar Sasuke

"aku tidak mungkin tenang teme dan aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun itu!" seru Naruto

"bagaimana jika kami menemanimu? Aku bisa izin pada orang tuaku.." ujar Shikamaru

"aku juga, sekalian membantumu, bagaimana?" ujar Sasuke

Naruto terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Jujur saja, dia sangat membutuhkan kedua sahabatnya itu, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak mau merepotkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Berbeda dengan dirinya, kedua sahabatnya itu sudah terbiasa di lingkungan bangsawan, jadi bagi Naruto itu akan sangat membantunya. Hal itu juga akan membuatnya tahu dalam mengatur emosinya nanti agar aliran sihirmya tetap stabil.

"kita akan segera sampai Naruto-sama.." ujar Nagato

Mereka semua langsung memandang ke arah depan. Tepatnya ke sebuah dinding besar karena Uzugakure merupakan negara yang tertutup. Bisa Naruto lihat dari kejauhan semua prajurit sedang membuka gerbang besar itu dengan mantra sihir kuno yang Naruto pernah baca di perpustakaan kerajaan. Naruto tentunya masuk tanpa pemeriksaan karena dia adalah **'putra mahkota'** di kerajaan ini, apalagi dia datang bersama Yahiko dan Nagato. Jadi, dia bisa masuk dengan mudah.

"selamat datang ouji-sama.." seru para prajurit kompak dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

Mobil itu pun akhirnya terus melaju dan memasuki kerajaan Uzugakure. Naruto sangat terpukau melihat keindahan serta kedamaian Uzugakure yang benar benar mengutamakan kekeluargaan. Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga memandang Uzugakure dengan tatapan kagum.

"Naruto-sama, okaerinasai.." ujar Yahiko dan Nagato kompak

"terima kasih.." ujar Naruto senang, tiba tiba semua masalahnya lenyap saat sampai di Uzugakure, **sasuga** kampung halaman, aliran sihirnya mulai stabil perlahan lahan. Sepertinya para guardiannya berusaha menyembuhkannya sedari tadi.

"ah, bagaimana jika kita berhenti di sini dulu?" tanya Shikamaru

"tapi Shikamaru-sama, kalian semua harus dalam pengawalan bukan?" ujar Nagato

"tenang saja Nagato, memangnya kau pikir kita berada di mana?" ujar Yahiko

"kau benar, aku akan menurunkan kalian. Kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi kami.." ujar Nagato

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru pun keluar dari mobil, membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena mereka berasal dari luar Uzugakure. Para penduduk Uzugakure memandang mereka satu persatu.

"onii-san tachi siapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang tiba tiba menghampiri mereka

"kami? Ka-kami bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." ujar Naruto bingung, tidak mungkin dia berkata bahwa dia dan kedua sahabatnya adalah pewaris klan kecuali Sasuke yang merupakan anak kedua

"mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru-sama, Uchiha Sasuke-sama dan Namikaze Naruto-sama.." jelas Yahiko dan langsung saja semua penduduk langsung memberi hormat

"selamat datang di Uzugakure!" seru para penduduk kompak

"jadi onii-san adalah ouji-sama?! Maafkan kelancangan saya tadi.." ujar anak kecil tadi, Naruto sangat kagum akan perilaku anak kecil tersebut

"tidak masalah, kau tidak salah.." ujar Naruto sambil mengacak surai anak kecil tersebut

"anda sangat mulia seperti Minato-sama.." ujar ibu dari anak tadi

"anda bisa saja baa-san.." ujar Naruto

"selamat menikmati Uzugakure, Naruto-sama. Kami permisi.." ujar Yahiko

•

•

•

Di sinilah mereka, di sebuah jalan ramai di Uzugakure. Mereka bertiga berjalan jalan sambil melihat beberapa toko dan penduduk yang sedang melakukan aktivitas. Kebanyakan daerah Uzugakure tengah mempersiapkan acara penobatan sehingga terdapat banyak hiasan di sepanjang jalan.

"indahnya.." ujar Naruto

"tidak salah kita minta turun tadi.." ujar Shikmaru yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya

"tidak sia sia juga kita mengantar Naruto.." ujar Sasuke

"kau benar, selain bisa kabur dari sekolah, aku bisa melihat pemandangan seindah ini.." ujar Shikamaru

"kalian ini memanfaatkan diriku ya.." ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil

"habisnya jika di rumah kami harus mengurus banyak hal, mungkin pengecualian untuk tuan muda Nara yang hanya tidur.." ujar Sasuke

"ppfftt..hahahahaha, kau benar Sasuke!" seru Naruto

"hei, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar tahu!" seru Shikamaru

"hahahahahaha..."

"AWAAAAASSSS!"

"eh-"

'GUBRAAAAKKKK'

Naruto kini mengaduh kesakitan. Dia terjatuh di jalan akibat seorang gadis sedang berlari dan tidak sengaja menabraknya. Gadis yang menabrak Naruto juga sama kesakitannya. Shikamaru pun segera menolong Naruto dan Sasuke segera menolong gadis tersebut.

"su-sumimasen Naruto ouji-sama!" ujar gadis tersebut lalu menunduk 90 derajat

"ya ampun, aliran sihirmu kembali kacau Naruto.." ujar Shikamaru karena saat membantu Naruto dia merasakan aliran sihir Naruto kembali kacau

"eh?! Naruto-sama, apa anda baik baik saja?! Apa saya perlu mengantar anda ke istana sekarang?!" seru gadis itu panik

"kau bisa mengantar kami?" tanya Sasuke

"tentu saja Uchiha-sama.." jawab gadis tersebut

•

•

•

Takjub, mungkin itu yang menggambarkan pikiran Shikamaru dan Sasuke sekarang. Istana yang sangat besar dan mewah dengan gaya tradisional-modern serta taman yang luas dan indah. Naruto sendiri tidak kaget karena semalaman ibunya bercerita dan menunjukan foto tempat di Uzugakure sampai larut malam. Naruto kini sedang dipapah oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke sementara gadis yang tadi menabrak Naruto berlari lebih cepat menuju istana sambil berteriak.

"minna, ouji-sama butuh pertolongan!" seru gadis itu dan alhasil semua yang mendengarnya baik prajurit atau warga sekitar langsung panik dan berbondong bondong membantu pangeran Uzugakure itu.

"ayo cepat masuk ke istana!" seru salah seorang prajurit dan langsung saja mereka masuk ke dalam istana

"astaga Naruto, apa ada denganmu?!" seru Kushina yang tiba tiba datang bersama pelayan dan prajurit di belakangnya

"baa-san, tolong Naruto!" seru Sasuke

"bawa dia ke kamarnya!" seru Kushina dan mereka pun segera menuju ke kamar Naruto

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun membaringkan Naruto dengan perlahan lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Kushina sendiri segera memerintahkan semuanya untuk tenang dan keluar serta berjanji bahwa pangeran mereka akan baik baik saja.

"maafkan saya Kushina-sama, saya tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto-sama!" ujar gadis tadi sambil menundukan kepalanya

"tidak apa apa Karin, sekarang dia hanya perlu istirahat saja.." ujar Kushina

"kalian semua berlebihan.." ujar Naruto

"hei, siapa yang tidak akan panik jika seorang pangeran tiba tiba ambruk di pusat kota!" seru Shikamaru

"sudahlah, yang penting dia baik baik saja. Mungkin Naruto lelah dan mendadak aliran sihirnya kacau saat tertabrak gadis tadi.." ujar Sasuke

"maaf Naruto-sama.." ujar gadis itu

"tidak masalah, aku baik baik saja.." ujar Naruto

"syukurlah kau baik baik saja. Semua orang khawatir.." ujar Minato yang baru datang

"tou-san?" ujar Naruto

"tou-san di sini, tenanglah.." ujar Minato sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto

"Karin, kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Kushina yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis itu atau Uzumaki Karin

"tadi saya bergegas ke istana untuk membantu penyambutan bangsawan dan tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto-sama.." jawab Karin

"kalau begitu Karin, sebagai hukuman, aku memintamu untuk menjadi pengawal Naruto.." ujar Kushina

"eh?! Ta-tapi saya-"

"Karin, kau adalah kerabat Kushina, jangan terlalu kaku.." ujar Minato

"arigatou.." ujar Karin sambil menunduk

'BRAAAAAAKKKKK'

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan keras. Pelakunya adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan. Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna coklat tua yang sangat elegan saat dia memakainya.

"Naruto!" seru gadis itu dan segera menghampiri Naruto

"ka-kau.."

Naruto tak mampu menahan keterkejutannya saat melihat gadis dihadapannya.

"lama tidak bertemu, Naruto.."

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung..**

 **Thanks yang sudah fav or follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**'BRAAAAAAKKKKK'**

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan keras. Pelakunya adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan. Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna coklat tua yang sangat elegan saat dia memakainya.

"Naruto!" seru gadis itu dan segera menghampiri Naruto

"ka-kau.."

Naruto tak mampu menahan keterkejutannya saat melihat gadis dihadapannya.

"lama tidak bertemu, Naruto.."

Iris blue sapphire Naruto membola dengan sempurna. Dihadapannya ada seorang gadis bersurai blonde yang sangat dikenalinya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat pikiran dan berbagai asumsi di kepala Naruto berkecamuk.

"argghh!"

"NARUTO!"

Semua orang menatapnya khawatir saat tiba tiba Naruto memegangi kepalanya dan setelah itu dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

•

•

•

•

 **Naruto isn't mine but this story is mine**

 **Summary : Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia.**

 **Warning : Fantasy, Human!Bijuu, dll**

•

•

•

•

Selain kekuatan Kurama yang sangat hebat, dia juga sangat dekat dengan Naruto diantara guardian yang lain. Dari guardian yang lain, Kurama adalah guardian yang paling sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Guardian Naruto yang lainnya pun hanya bisa memaklumi bahwa Kurama dan Naruto memang sangat dekat. Hubungan mereka juga sangat erat dan inilah akibatnya. Aliran sihir Naruto kacau karena emosi Naruto yang tidak stabil dirasakan oleh Kurama yang memang bisa merasakan emosi. Dengan segala kekuatannya, Kurama dibantu oleh guardian yang lain berusaha untuk mengembalikan aliran sihir Naruto menjadi seperti sedia kala. Namun, itu tidak semudah yang dibicarakan. Hal yang tidak terduga bisa terjadi dan akhirnya terjadilah. Karin yang emosinya tidak stabil menabrak Naruto, membuat Kurama yang sedang fokus tidak sengaja merasakan emosi Karin. Saat itulah Kurama tumbang, membuat aliran sihir Naruto kembali menjadi kacau.

"Kurama, sekarang kau hanya perlu fokus dan tenang oke?" ujar Gyuki yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kurama

Para Bijuu kini menjadi tenang saat Naruto kehilangan kesadaran karena dengan itu dia bisa tenang. Tapi, tetap saja Naruto tidak boleh kehilangan kesadarannya terlalu lama karena bisa berakibat fatal baginya.

 **"Kurama.."**

Kurama segera mencari asal suara tersebut. Suara yang **tercekat, lirih, dan rapuh**. Suara itu adalah suara Naruto. Dengan segera dia berlari seperti orang yang hilang kewarasannya mencari Naruto di alam bawah sadar.

"di mana kau?!" seru Kurama dan tiba tiba dia mematung saat melihat Naruto

Dengan segera Kurama menghampiri dan memeluknya erat. Kurama pun menyalurkan sihirnya pada Naruto sebanyak yang dia punya.

"terima kasih, kau sudah datang.." ujar Naruto

Kurama pun terduduk dan menepuk pahanya, isyarat agar Naruto berbaring di pangkuannya dan dengan senang hati Naruto melakukannya karena Naruto tahu Kurama akan menjadi pendengar yang baik dan mengelus rambutnya.

"jadi Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Kurama sambil mengelus helai pirang Naruto

"aku hanya...terlalu banyak berpikir.." jawab Naruto, mengingat banyak kejadian yang menimpanya sehingga otaknya terus dipaksa untuk berpikir sehingga terbebani

"aku 'kan sudah mengingatkanmu untuk santai saja. Nikmatilah Naruto, ini adalah masa masa terakhir kau sekolah. Aku yakin kau akan merindukan semua ini.." ujar Kurama

"aku akan mencobanya.." ujar Naruto

"sebelum kau pingsan, walau samar, aku sempat melihat **sensei**.." ujar Kurama

"ah ya kau benar, aku melihat **'nya'**. Itu mengejutkan sekali, dan mungkin itu puncaknya.." ujar Naruto, mengingat setelah melihat **temannya** itu dia langsung pingsan

"setelah ini kau harus tetap di kamarmu oke? Waktunya kami yang ada di sampingmu.." ujar Kurama

"baiklah, aku mengerti.." ujar Naruto

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak segera bangkit?" tanya Kurama mengingat Naruto masih tetap berbaring di pangkuannya

"aku masih ingin seperti ini.." jawab Naruto sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya, membuat Kurama tak bisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas

"kau tidak khawatir pada penduduk Uzugakure dan keluargamu? Sekarang bangkitlah. Kapan pun kau minta, aku akan melakukannya.." ujar Kurama

"baiklah.." ujar Naruto dan segera bangkit

•

•

•

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Menampakan iris blue sapphire yang sebelumnya tersembunyi. Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berada di samping Naruto. Lalu kedua sahabatnya berada di sofa, begitu pula dengan gadis yang tadi menabraknya. Dari yang Naruto dengar, gadis yang menabraknya tadi atau kini merangkap menjadi pengawalnya adalah Karin. Di mata Naruto gadis itu sangat baik, walau secara tidak langsung sudah mengacaukan aliran sihirnya.

"kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata Sasuke yang berbicara. Klan Uchiha memang hebat, padahal Naruto yakin semua orang yang ada di kamarnya tengah tertidur pulas, terutama Shikamaru pastinya.

"ya.." ujar Naruto

"kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke

"tidak terima kasih.." jawab Naruto

"kembalilah istirahat.." ujar Sasuke dan kembali memejamkan mata

Naruto kini kesal, dia 'kan ingin bermanja manja dengan para guardiannya yang manis dan cantik tapi galak itu. Tapi, dia malah terjebak di sini.

"AARRRGGGHH!"

Tiba tiba Naruto mengerang kesakitan, membuat semua orang yang berada di kamar Naruto terbangun.

"Na-Naruto, kau baik baik saja?!" seru Kushina panik

"ti-tinggalkan aku sendiri! Arrggghh!" ujar Naruto

"ta-tapi-"

"cepat!" seru Naruto dan setelah itu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamarnya

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul sembilan lingkaran sihir dengan warna berbeda di sekeliling kasur Naruto lalu munculah para guardian Naruto.

"akhirnya kalian datang.." ujar Naruto

"dasar, kau bahkan sampai berbohong demi bertemu kami.." ujar Kokuo

"habisnya, aku ingin berbaring di pangkuan Kurama lagi.." rengek Naruto

"oh jadi kau hanya mau bersama Kurama ya.." goda Isobu

"bu-bukan begitu! Kurama 'kan sudah berjanji.." ujar Naruto

"ayo sini, sini.." ujar Kurama dan Naruto segera berbaring di pangkuan Kurama

 **"lentera laut yang bersinar terang, lindungilah kami semua dari segala kegelapan yang ada.."** ujar Chomei, dia merapalkan mantra pembuat pelindung

"sankyuu Chomei.." ujar Naruto

"bukan masalah Naruto.." ujar Chomei

"nah, kembali ke topik!" seru Shukaku

"kita belum memulai pembicaraan, dasar Tanuki Baka!" seru Kurama

"diam kau Kitsune!" seru Shukaku

"berhentilah bertengkar!" seru Matatabi, membuat duo rival itu berhenti bicara atau lebih tepatnya berdebat

"baiklah, biar aku saja yang jelaskan.." ujar Gyuki yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya

"jadi Gyuki, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto

"kami sepakat untuk memberimu **Grimoire**.." jawab Gyuki

Naruto terdiam sejenak. **Grimoire** adalah buku sihir yang merupakan tingkatan terkuat dari para penyihir dan dia akan mendapatkannya? Semuanya layaknya mimpi, apa dia terlalu lama pingsan?

"jangan bercanda Gyuki, aku masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki **Grimoire**.." ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil

Para Bijuu Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat, susahnya punya pemilik seperti Naruto. Mereka pun mengangguk seolah memberi isyarat lalu mereka merentangkan tangan mereka.

 **"Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Satan, dan Belphegor. Kami, meminta cahaya yang kalian punya untuk tuan kami, Namikaze Naruto!"** seru mereka dan setelah itu mereka menggores lengan hingga keluar darah lalu dialirkan lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk akibat mantra mereka tadi

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mampu tercengang. Ternyata dirinya benar benar akan mendapatkannya. Setelah ritual tersebut, munculah sebuah **Grimoire** dari lingkaran tersebut. Buku itu berwarna hitam kelam dengan rantai yang mengelilinginya. Naruto pun langsung mengambil buku tersebut.

"i-ini milikku?!" ujar Naruto tak percaya

"ya, itu milikmu. Selamat.." ujar Kurama

"kenapa kalian membuatnya dengan bantuan para iblis?" ujar Naruto

"terima saja! Sudah syukur ada!" ujar Son

Setetes air mata menetes dari iris sapphire Naruto. Dia memandang para guardiannya dengan tatapan haru namun bahagia. Dengan segera Naruto memeluk semua guardian. Mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam dalamnya.

"terima kasih, terima kasih!" seru Naruto

•

•

•

Pagi hari pun tiba. Istana mulai ramai karena besok adalah acara penobatan Naruto atas empat klan. Semua orang tampak sibuk, tidak ada yang tidak bekerja. Naruto sendiri kini kondisinya mulai membaik. Dia menceritakan penyebab kondisinya kemarin dan Karin langsung meminta maaf padanya. Taman istana adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk Naruto memulihkan diri. Di sana dia tidak sendiri pastinya karena ada Karin, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke.

"ah sejuknya.." ujar Shikamaru

"kau benar Shikamaru.." ujar Naruto

"oi dobe, gadis yang kemarin itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba membuat Naruto terdiam. Naruto sendiri terdiam karena sedang berpikir dengan sangat keras pastinya. Dia berusaha mengingat gadis yang kemarin.

"ASTAGA DI MANA DIA?!" seru Naruto dan segera berlari, membuat ketiganya juga berlari mengejar Naruto

"hei, tunggu!" seru Shikamaru

"Naruto-sama, awas!" seru Karin

 **'GUBRAAAKKK!'**

"aduh!"

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, begitu juga dengan orang yang dia tabrak.

"maafkan aku-eh?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dihadapannya ternyata seorang gadis bersurai hijau muda yang memakai gaun berwarna putih.

"Fuu?/Naruto?"

"huaaaaaaa!"

Mereka berdua pun langsung berpelukan erat. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka kebingungan melihatnya.

"lama tidak berjumpa Fuu!" seru Naruto dan setelah itu pelukan dilepaskan

"kudengar dari Yugito kau pingsan.." ujar Fuu

"ya, aku sangat kaget saat melihat Yugito-san tiba tiba ada di kamarku kemarin.." ujar Naruto

"jadi Yugito-san yang membuatmu pingsan?" tanya Fuu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

 **'DUAAKKK'**

Tiba tiba Naruto dipukul seseorang. Pelakunya adalah gadis yang kemarin, Yugito Nii. Gadis bersurai blonde itu merupakan putri dari Kumogakure, bangsawan dari kerajaan besar.

"ittai.." ujar Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya

"jangan menyalahkanku atas kelemahanmu!" ujar Yugito

"iya, iya, maafkan aku.." ujar Naruto

"siapa mereka?" tanya Shikamaru

"ah, mereka adalah Fuu dan Yugito-san. Mereka adalah guru yang membantuku untuk mengendalikan para guardian.." jawab Naruto

"salam kenal semuanya.." ujar Fuu dan Yugito bersamaan

"salam kenal.." ujar Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan

"jadi Yugito-san, Fuu, kenapa kalian ada di Uzugakure?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia sangat bingung atau kapasitas otaknya yang minim? Entahlah, Author juga kurang tahu

"penobatan tentu saja. Kau tidak lupa bahwa kami juga bangsawan bukan?" ujar Yugito

"ah benar juga, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.." ujar Naruto

"jadi kau tidak curiga saat kau dilatih bangsawan?!" tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"dasar dobe.." ujar Sasuke

"diam kau teme!" seru Naruto

"sudahlah Naruto, bagaimana jika kita bermain?!" tanya Fuu

"ide bagus!" seru Naruto

"sekarang bukan waktunya bermain dasar anak kecil!" seru Yugito sambil menjitak Fuu dan Naruto

"gomen baa-chan.." ujar Naruto dan Fuu bersamaan

"APA KAU BILANG?!" seru Yugito

"sudahlah Yugito, Naruto, Fuu.."

Semuanya segera menoleh ke arah suara, tepatnya seorang pemuda atau anak anak? Lagi lagi hal ini masih dalam penyelidikan.

"siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke

"lihat Naruto, kau bahkan dilerai oleh anak kecil.." ujar Shikamaru

"ano Sasuke-sama, Shikamaru-sama, dia adalah mantan Raja dari salah satu kerajaan besar, Yagura-sama.." ujar Karin

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

"anak kecil ini raja?!" seru Shikamaru

"aku bukan anak kecil.." ujar Yagura

"sudahlah semuanya!" ujar Naruto, membuat semuanya diam

"ah, Naruto ikut kami sebentar!" seru Yagura dan segera menarik Naruto pergi diikuti Yugito dan Fuu

•

•

•

Di sinilah mereka kini berada. Di sebuah aula besar di istana Uzugakure. Naruto tidak sendirian di sana. Ada delapan orang yang menunggunya di meja makan yang terdapat di aula tersebut. Dengan diajak -diseret- oleh Yagura, dia pun duduk di samping pria yang memakai kacamata hitam.

"wah kalian semua datang!" seru Naruto

"kau benar Naruto, kami semua ada di sini yo!" ujar pria di samping Naruto, Killer Bee

"apa kabar Naruto?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya atau sudah masuk kategori seorang kakek kakek, Roshi

"lama tidak bertemu Naruto.." ujar pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya, Gaara

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Naruto.." ujar pria yang memakai kimono, Utakata

"sepertinya kau sehat dan bertambah tinggi Naruto.." ujar pria yang mengeluarkan uap, Han

"aku senang sekali bertemu kalian! Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah membantuku mengajari para guardianku!" ujar Naruto

"itu bukan masalah Naruto.." ujar Yagura

"aku ingin bertemu Chomei lagi.." ujar Fuu

"maaf Fuu, mereka semua sedang istirahat setelah memberikanku **Grimoire**.." ujar Naruto

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"kau mendapat **Grimoire**?!" tanya Killer Bee yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"kau sudah berkembang pesat Naruto.." ujar Roshi

"kau hebat Naruto.." ujar Gaara

"ah iya, bukankah kita harus menyampaikan sesuatu?" tanya Yugito

"eh? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto, dari Ichibi sampai Hachibi kamilah yang mengajari mereka. Ichibi oleh Gaara, Nibi oleh Yugito, Sanbi oleh Yagura, Yonbi oleh Roshi, Gobi oleh Han, Rokubi olehku, Nanabi oleh Fuu, dan Hachibi oleh Killer Bee. Tapi, hanya Kyuubi yang tidak punya sensei.." ujar Utakata

"aku yang mengajar Kyuubi.." ujar Naruto

"ya, tidak ada yang mampu mengajari Kyuubi yang kekuatannya sulit dikendalikan.." ujar Han

"aku akui, Kurama memang sangat sulit dikendalikan, tapi dari semuanya dialah yang terkuat.." ujar Naruto

"kami semua tahu itu Naruto.." ujar Yugito

"tapi melihat keadaanmu kemarin, kekuatan Kyuubi terlalu besar untukmu bukan?" tanya Roshi

"tenang saja! Aku akan berlatih dengan lebih keras lagi agar aku bisa mengendalikan Kurama!" ujar Naruto

"Naruto, tolong dengarkan kami dulu.." ujar Gaara

"jadi ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto

"kami semua ingin Kyuubi disegel sampai kau bisa mengendalikannya.." jawab Killer Bee

"kami tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi maaf. Kyuubi harus disegel.." ujar Yagura

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung..**

 **Sankyuu yang sudah follow or fav**

 **Nah, bagi para readers saya belum menentukan pairing untuk Naruto, baru rencana sih.. Kalau words ini sudah semampunya karena Author harus marathon anime dari fandom sebelah :) kalau kekuatan Naruto pastinya dia bisa sihir sihir dasar dan guardian, itu adalah sihir yang dia punya sekarang, di chapter depan masih nambah kekuatannya atau malah berkurang? Entahlah, masih dipirkan. Maaf Author tidak bisa membalas review satu satu demi cepet update, jadi cuma kumpulin pertanyaan doang deh. Sankyuu minna!**


	5. Chapter 5

Aula mendadak hening. Naruto sang tokoh utama seolah membatu setelah mendengar perkataan dari para sensei di masa kecilnya itu. Dia hanya diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke arah Yagura yang terakhir berbicara. Mulutnya terkunci rapat.

"Naruto?" panggil Gaara

"Naruto!" seru Fuu sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto

"tenang Fuu.." ujar Yugito, membuat Fuu segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto dan kembali ke tempat duduknya

 **"Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Satan, dan Belphegor. Atas cahaya yang kalian berikan, aku memanggil Grimoire, Arcana!"** seru Naruto

Tiba tiba lingkaran sihir yang besar terlihat di mana mana. Aula menggelap seketika. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Tangannya menggenggam rantai yang terhubung dengan Grimoire miliknya.

"Naruto, apa ya-"

 **"atas nama Hades, aku meminta Tartarus untuk bangkit!"** seru Naruto

"NARUTO JA-"

 **'DUUUUAAAARRRRR!'**

•

•

•

•

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia.**

 **Warning : Fantasy, Human!Bijuu, dll**

•

•

•

•

Iris Blue Sapphire milik Namikaze Naruto perlahan terbuka lalu menutup berulang kali, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Karin yang duduk mengelilinginya sambil membaca buku kecuali Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas pastinya. Setelah itu, Naruto mencoba menatap sekeliling. Dia melihat ruangan dengan cat merah-orange, kamar barunya di Istana Uzugakure. Naruto pun mencoba bangun, namun sebuah benda di lehernya membuat dia kesulitan bergerak.

 **'benda apa ini?'** Batin Naruto bingung

Perlahan dia mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat **Grimoire Arcana** miliknya berubah menjadi kecil dengan lilitan rantai yang membentuk rantai kalung.

"Naruto-sama!" seru Karin saat melihat Naruto yang sudah sadarkan diri

"Karin, hentikan suffix itu.." ujar Naruto dengan suara serak khas baru bangun

"ba-baiklah, maaf.." ujar Karin sambil menunduk

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

"aku baik, hanya sedikit lelah.." jawab Naruto

"hoaaaammm..syukurlah kalau begitu.." ujar Shikamaru yang baru bangun

"apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Naruto

"kalau itu kami kurang tahu.." jawab Shikamaru

"yang kami tahu hanya kau bertemu para sahabatmu di aula lalu aula meledak.." ujar Sasuke

"aula...meledak?" ujar Naruto bingung

"iya Naruto, bahkan beberapa bagian Istana juga hancur karena dampak ledakan tersebut.." ujar Karin

"EEEEHHHHH! MELEDAAAKK?!" seru Naruto kaget

"berisik dobe!" ujar Sasuke sambil menutup kedua telinganya

 **'BRAAAKKK'**

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan keras, membuat Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan pintunya yang sudah sering dibuka dengan kekerasan itu.

"NARUTOOO!" seru Kushina a.k.a yang membuka pintu, dia langsung memeluk Naruto

"kaa-san, lepaskan pelukanmu! Badanku masih sakit!" seru Naruto dan dengan berat hati Kushina melepas pelukannya

"Naruto, kau membuat kaa-san khawatir.." ujar Kushina

"maaf kaa-san, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir dan aku juga menghancurkan aula.." ujar Naruto, mengingat terakhir kali dia memanggil Grimoire miliknya lalu semuanya menggelap

"tidak masalah Naruto, yang terpenting itu dirimu.." ujar Kushina, membuat Naruto menjadi luluh dan terharu

"kaa-san, satu pelukan lagi.." ujar Naruto dan langsung saja Kushina memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu

"aku jadi terharu.." ujar Karin sambil menghapus air matanya yang tadi turun

"maaf mengganggu, tapi tou-san tidak diajak?" tanya Minato yang berdiri di daun pintu kamar Naruto

"kemarilah Minato.." ujar Kushina dan langsung saja Minato menghampiri keluarga kecilnya itu

"maaf Minato-san, Kushina-san, tapi hari ini kami harus sekolah.." ujar Sasuke tiba tiba, membuat keluarga Namikaze itu menghentikan acara pelukan mereka

"Sasuke, kau merusak suasana.." ujar Shikamaru

"tapi Naruto harus istirahat!" seru Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto erat, dia tidak mau anaknya pergi sebelum sembuh total

"bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Minato

"tenang saja tou-san, aku akan sekolah.." jawab Naruto

•

•

•

Setelah berusaha keras mendapat izin dari sang ibu, Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan bantuan sihir teleportasi milik Minato. Mereka tidak hanya bertiga, Karin selaku pengawal Naruto akan ikut bersekolah juga. Dengan bantuan Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah sekaligus sepupu Kushina, maka Karin bisa dengan mudah masuk sekolah di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak ambil pusing, bagaimana pun juga dia ingin Karin yang merupakan sepupunya itu bisa melihat dunia di luar Uzugakure.

"nah Karin, ini kelas kita.." ujar Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas E

"sekolahnya lebih luas dan lengkap dibanding dengan Uzugakure.." ujar Karin

"sudah puas memandangi kelas? Ayo masuk, kita menghalangi jalan.." ujar Shikamaru

Mereka berempat pun segera masuk ke kelas. Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk di bangku yang paling belakang. Di depan Shikamaru ada Sasuke. Karin sendiri memilih duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"apa kau senang berada di kelas ini, Karin?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto, bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Karin, membuat Naruto langsung bungkam

Karin menghela napas berat. Dia pun menarik kursinya tepat diantara Shikamaru dan Naruto. Seolah mengerti, Sasuke menarik kursinya juga agar bisa lebih dekat dengan para sahabatnya itu.

"aku ini penyihir yang bisa merasakan perasaan lewat aliran sihir dalam tubuh setiap orang. Aku bisa merasakan cahaya yang ada padamu meredup saat kita sampai di sini.." ujar Karin

"kau pengawal yang sangat hebat.." ujar Sasuke

"sudah kuduga, alasan sepupu atau apapun itu tidak mungkin mereka pilih jika tidak mempunyai kemampuan sehebat ini.." ujar Shikamaru

"apa kau diperlakukan tidak adil oleh mereka?" tanya Karin yang dibalas anggukan kompak oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke

"i-itu.."

"mereka sudah mengangguk, berarti tidak ada alasan..'' ujar Karin

Naruto pun terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sasuke dan Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu Karin, tapi jika mereka diam sama saja dengan mereka yang tidak mau membantu Naruto.

"bibi Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah di sini, kau bisa bilang apapun padanya bukan?" tanya Karin

"i-iya.." jawab Naruto gugup, dia merasa sedang di sidang

 **'KRIIIINNNGGG!'**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera berhambur masuk ke kelas. Sasuke dan Karin pun bergegas mengembalikan kursi mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya. Pelajaran pun akan segera di mulai. Seorang guru dengan rambut coklat sebahu masuk ke kelas. Guru itu adalah Nohara Rin.

"ohayou minna.." ujar Rin

"ohayou sensei.." ujar para murid serempak

"perkenalkan, aku adalah Nohara Rin, guru yang akan mengajarkan tentang sihir medis. Salam kenal..." ujar Rin

"salam kenal sensei.." ujar para murid

"baiklah, sebelum mulai aku ingin Uzumaki-san memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.." ujar Rin, membuat Karin segera berdiri

"Uzumaki Karin, salam kenal.." ujar Karin

"eh? Uzumaki?"

"seorang gadis Uzumaki!"

"pantas saja rambutnya merah.."

"aku jadi penasaran dengannya.."

"sudah, sudah, tenang!" seru Rin, membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening

"Nohara-sensei, bolehkah saya duduk?" tanya Karin

"tentu Uzumaki-san, silahkan.." jawab Rin dan setelah itu Karin pun segera duduk

Tiba tiba Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Rin yang melihat Sakura mengangkat tangannya pun segera mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk berbicara.

"ano sensei, apa benar kalau klan Uzumaki itu sekuat yang dikabarkan?" tanya Sakura, membuat Karin menggeram kesal

"apa maksudmu?!" seru Karin

"yang dikatakan Sakura benar, bukankah klan Uzumaki berada di bawah perlindungan Konoha?" ujar Ino

"bahkan yang kudengar mereka menutup Uzugakure dari dunia luar.." ujar Sakura

"mereka pasti sangat ketakutan dengan dunia luar ya.." ujar Ino

Telinga Karin terasa sangat panas. Dia segera bangkit menuju Ino dan Sakura, namun Naruto menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku!" ujar Karin

"tenang Karin. Tenang.." ujar Naruto

"tapi mereka menghina klan. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!" ujar Karin

"Karin, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi duduklah sekarang! Ini perintah dariku!" ujar Naruto dan akhirnya Karin pun duduk, bagaimana pun di mata Karin sepupunya itu adalah seorang pangeran yang harus dia hormati

"kalau klan terkuat atau bukan, aku tidak bisa menjawab karena aku belum pernah melihat secara langsung seorang Uzumaki bertarung. Tapi, jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana klan Uzumaki, aku punya sebuah kejutan untuk kalian. Kebetulan semua guru diwajibkan untuk memberitahu hal ini sesegera mungkin.." ujar Rin, sebenarnya dia sedikit berbohong karena dia sudah pernah melihat istri gurunya yang merupakan klan Uzumaki bertarung

"apa itu sensei?!" tanya pemuda dengan alis tebal, Lee

"malam ini seluruh murid di sekolah kita diundang untuk menghadiri penobatan pangeran Uzugakure.." jawab Rin, membuat Naruto langsung membatu dan pucat pasi

"eh, pangeran?!"

"wah, kita semua diundang!"

"aku kira hanya bangsawan saja.."

"apa Uzugakure mulai membuka diri ya?"

"aku tidak sabar ingin ke sana.."

"tempatnya seperti apa ya?!"

"tenanglah minna!" seru Rin, membuat kelas menjadi tenang

"sensei, bukankah seharusnya hanya para bangsawan yang diundang?" tanya pemuda yang memakai kacamata hitam, Shino

"kau benar, seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi, karena pangeran Uzugakure bersekolah di sini maka semua murid turut diundang.." jawab Rin

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"apa benar sensei?!" tanya gadis dengan rambut cepol dua, Tenten

"aku tidak menyangka.." ujar Sakura

"Karin, apa kau tahu siapa pangeran Uzugakure?!" tanya Ino

"untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Identitas pangeran akan dirahasiakan hingga penobatan nanti malam demi keselamatan.." jawab Karin

"beritahu kami Karin, kami ingin tahu!"

"benar Karin, katakan saja.."

"apa dia tampan?!"

"dia kuat 'kan Karin?!"

"aku ingin menemuinya.."

"tenanglah.." ujar Rin dan kelas pun kembali tenang

Rin menghela napas lega. Akhirnya kelasnya bisa kembali tenang. Rin pun diam diam melirik ke arah Naruto. Jujur saja, semua guru sudah tahu identitas dari Naruto karena kepala sekolah sekaligus bibi Naruto itu telah membocorkannya pada para guru. Rin bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto yang hanya diam serta kedua teman Naruto yang berusaha menyadarkan Naruto.

"sensei!"

Rin menoleh ke arah Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda pintar namun malas itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi tinggi mengingat dia duduk paling belakang.

"ada apa Nara-kun?" tanya Rin

"Naruto mendadak sakit, boleh kami ke UKS?" tanya Shikamaru

Rin yang mendengarnya ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi karena dia sekarang sedang diposisi guru maka dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk membawa Naruto ke UKS.

"baiklah, ayo mulai belajar.." ujar Rin

•

•

•

Lagi lagi Yahiko dan Nagato mendapat kesialan karena harus menghadapi kemarahan Tuan Muda mereka. Sialnya lagi kekasih Yahiko yaitu Konan tidak bisa menemani karena harus membantu Istana. Kedua sahabat Naruto juga tidak bisa membantu karena mereka ada urusan klan. Karin sendiri sebagai harapan terakhir Yahiko dan Nagato tidak bisa juga karena Tsunade memerintahkan Karin untuk tinggal sebentar di sekolah. Mungkin dewi Fortuna sudah membenci mereka. Kedua prajurit Uzugakure itu hanya bisa melirik dari spion, mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang tengah marah besar.

"a-ano Naruto-sama, apa anda ingin membeli sesuatu sebelum kita kembali ke Uzugakure?" tanya Yahiko berusaha mencairkan suasana

Naruto yang sedang kesal pun perlahan luluh saat mendengar perkataan Yahiko. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal penting yang harus Naruto beli, seperti ramen cup, majalah jump -oke, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting (walau bagi Author dan Naruto itu penting) -tapi Naruto ingin sekali membelinya.

"sebenarnya aku ingin membeli beberapa ramen dan majalah.." ujar Naruto

Yahiko dan Nagato pun menghela napas lega karena Naruto sudah tidak terlalu marah lagi. Setidaknya tidak akan ada aura menyeramkan lagi, apalagi di mobil ini hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"serahkan saja pada kami Naruto-sama!" seru Yahiko

"kalau anda ingin kami bisa membeli pabriknya untuk anda.." ujar Nagato, mengingat Naruto adalah pangeran jadi wajar kalau fasilitasnya juga berkelas 'kan

"e-eh?! Ti-tidak usah! Lima saja cukup, aku tidak mau terlalu banyak makan makanan instan.." ujar Naruto, padahal sebenarnya itu porsi yang sudah Kushina tetapkan

"Naruto-sama sangat bijaksana.." ujar Yahiko

"anda sangat sederhana, Uzugakure sangat beruntung.." ujar Nagato

"Nagato-san, Yahiko-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di aula? Kaa-san dan tou-san bahkan Karin dan teman teman merahasiakannya dariku.." ujar Naruto

"oh iya Naruto-sama, saya baru ingat bahwa saya harus memberikan sedikit pelajaran tentang penobatan malam ini.." ujar Yahiko yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

"eh? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"pertama, penobatan anda akan dilakukan empat kali dengan empat ritual berbeda.." ujar Yahiko

"banyak sekali! Kenapa tidak satu saja?!" seru Naruto

"tidak bisa Naruto-sama, itu adalah tradisi.." ujar Nagato

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Karena tradisi maka aku akan menghormatinya.." ujar Naruto

"lalu setelah penobatan anda akan berkenalan dengan beberapa klan perwakilan.." ujar Yahiko

"sepertinya acaranya seperti acara pada umumnya.." ujar Naruto

"anda benar, memang tatanan acara penobatan akan sama. Tapi, pelajaran ketiga yang paling menyusahkan.." ujar Nagato

"benar Naruto-sama, yang terakhir adalah yang sangat menyusahkan.." ujar Yahiko

"eh? Jadi apa yang ketiga?" tanya Naruto

"itu.."

•

•

•

•

•

 **Yoo minna gomenne updatenya lama karena author sibuk bersih bersih rumah sambil nonton anime. Chap ini sedik it lebih panjang wordsnya karena hari ini hari yang spesial bagi author! Sankyuu yang sudah review, fav, follow, atau read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomennasai minna, Arashi sudah membaca review yang kebanyakan berisi bahwa words masih kurang. Maka dari itu Arashi akan bikin chapter ini panjang dan alur chapter kemarin memang sengaja dipercepat :-) So, enjoy it minna!**

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia.**

 **Warning : Fantasy, Human!Bijuu, dll**

•

•

•

•

•

•

Karin kini berada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Gadis berkacamata itu kini tengah memandang wanita bersurai pirang pucat di hadapannya. Mereka belum memulai percakapan sama sekali, padahal sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. Namun, ego mereka seolah terlalu tinggi karena keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka sampai sekarang.

 **'Krieett'**

Pintu terbuka, menampakan Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Obito di daun pintu. Tsunade pun mempersilahkan kedua guru itu untuk duduk dan dengan senang hati mereka langsung duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan di sana.

"ada apa Kakashi, Obito?" tanya Tsunade

"maaf mengganggu Tsunade-san, sepertinya anda kedatangan tamu lain sebelum kami.." ujar Obito sambil melirik Karin yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan Tsunade sambil membaca majalah

"langsung saja Obito, apa maumu?" tanya Tsunade

"biar saya saja yang menjelaskannya, Tsunade-san.." ujar Kakashi

"silahkan.." ujar Tsunade

"ini tentang battle yang diadakan Guy beberapa hari yang lalu.." ujar Kakashi

"battle? Oh, aku tahu itu. Dia izin untuk menguji semangat masa muda para murid baru.." ujar Tsunade

"Guy itu benar benar orang yang bersemangat.." ujar Obito

"bagiku kau dan Guy sama saja, sama sama mengganggu.." ujar Kakashi

"oi, apa maksudmu Kakashi?!" seru Obito

"sudah, sudah! Jadi ada apa?" tanya Tsunade

"ini hasil pertarungannya.." ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Tsunade

Dengan teliti Tsunade membaca hasil pertandingan tersebut. Setelah itu dia langsung memandang bingung ke arah Kakashi dan Obito.

"ini hanya hal biasa Kakashi, apa masalahnya?" tanya Tsunade karena battle dalam sekolah sihir dianggap sebagai salah satu mata pelajaran wajib

"itu memang biasa, tapi yang tidak biasa itu adalah Namikaze Naruto mengalahkan Hyuuga Hinata.." ujar Obito

"eh?! Naruto-sama melawan putri klan Hyuuga?!" seru Karin kaget

"apa Naruto pernah bercerita tentang ini, Karin?" tanya Tsunade

"tidak pernah, dia tidak pernah membahas sekolah sama sekali. Bahkan pada Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama.." jawab Karin

"apa Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san tidak pernah bertanya?" tanya Obito, mengingat dia sangat hafal perilaku kedua orang tua Naruto itu

"Naruto-sama akan mengalihkan pembicaraan saat ditanya tentang sekolah.." jawab Karin

"sudah kuduga.." ujar Kakashi sambil menghela napas berat

"apa maksudmu?!" tanya Tsunade

"menurut orang biasa, pasti aneh jika anak seperti Naruto bisa sekolah di Konoha High School. Apa lagi klan Namikaze sudah hampir punah bukan?" ujar Kakashi

"tunggu Kakashi, berarti para murid merendahkan Naruto?!" tanya Obito

"aku rasa iya.." jawab Kakashi

"astaga, keponakanku sendiri direndahkan di sekolah yang nantinya akan dia kelola.." ujar Tsunade

"masalahnya sekarang, bagi seorang Hyuuga dikalahkan orang seperti Naruto adalah penghinaan. Jika kita tidak memberitahu jati diri Naruto pada kepala klan Hyuuga, maka Hyuuga Hinata akan dikeluarkan dari klan.." ujar Kakashi

•

•

•

Minato dan Kushina kini berada di reruntuhan aula Istana Uzugakure. Aula yang sangat luas itu kini telah rata dengan tanah. Mereka berdua tidak habis pikir dengan sihir milik Naruto yang sangat luar biasa sekaligus berbahaya itu. Di hadapan mereka para prajurit serta rakyat Uzugakure tengah bekerja sama mengembalikan aula Uzugakure yang malam ini akan dipakai untuk ritual penobatan.

"Kushina, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali.." ujar Minato yang masih kaget dengan kekuatan sihir yang Naruto punya

"aku juga Minato, tapi itu wajar bukan?" ujar Kushina

"kau benar. Mendapat Grimoire di usia muda memang sulit.." ujar Minato

"aku rasa kita harus membatalkan penyegelan Kyuubi.." ujar Kushina, membuat Minato langsung menatap bingung ke arahnya

"kenapa?" tanya Minato

"Naruto sangat membutuhkannya. Dulu dia bisa menerima saat Guardian yang lain pergi. Tapi, setelah dia bisa mendapatkannya kembali maka dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Aku ini ibunya Minato, aku tahu Naruto itu seperti apa.." jawab Kushina

"kau benar Kushina. Dia itu sangat menyayangi Guardiannya.." ujar Minato

"tentu saja Minato, Kushina.."

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

Minato dan Kushina langsung berteriak kaget saat melihat Kurama yang tiba tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"kalian seperti melihat hantu saja! Aku bukan hantu tahu!" seru Kurama kesal

"gomennasai Kurama.." ujar Minato

"kitsune no baka! Kau membuatku kaget!" seru Kushina sambil memeluk Kurama

"aku tidak membuatmu kaget Kushina!" seru Kurama sambil membalas pelukan Kushina

"su-sudahlah.." ujar Minato

"DIAM!" seru Kushina dan Kurama kompak, membuat Minato menghela napas berat. Padahal keduanya saling berpelukan namun tetap saja ada pertengkaran

"jadi apa maumu Kitsune? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Naruto?!" tanya Kushina sambil melepas pelukannya, begitu pula Kurama

"ck, aku tahu itu Kushina. Tapi, ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan.." jawab Kurama

"apa itu Kurama?" tanya Minato

"ini soal penyegelan.." jawab Kurama, membuat Minato dan Kushina langsung bungkam

Kurama mengambil napas dalam dalam. Setelah itu dia menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar. Dia bahkan menggigit bibirnya seolah menahan emosi.

"Kurama, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Minato khawatir

"tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas?!" seru Kurama, dia masih menundukan kepalanya

"Kurama, kami tidak bermaksud. Kau tahu niat kami bukan?" ujar Kushina, dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau menyegel Kurama. Bagi Kushina atau Minato, para Guardian sudah seperti anak anak mereka sendiri

"aku tahu Kushina, aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku berada di sini.." ujar Kurama

"apa maksudmu?!" tanya Minato, membuat Kurama menatapnya serius

"saat kejadian di aula, **Grimoire Arcana** milik Naruto mengamuk. Dia hampir menghancurkan seluruh Istana jika saat itu aku dan Guardian lainnya tidak menahan dan mengambil alih dirinya. Kami berhasil mencegah kerusakannya. Tapi, tetap saja hal ini menjadi masalah bagi kami para Guardian.." ujar Kurama

"sepertinya ini jadi semakin rumit.." ujar Minato

"apa ada cara untuk mencegah agar Grimoire tidak mengamuk?" tanya Kushina

"hanya ada dua cara. Pertama, menyegel para Guardian ke dalam Grimoire.." jawab Kurama

"Naruto tidak akan menerima cara itu!" seru Kushina

"lalu apa lagi Kushina?!" tanya Kurama

"bukankah ada cara kedua?" tanya Minato

"Minato benar, apa cara keduanya?!" tanya Kushina

•

•

•

•

•

 **"membunuh pemilik Grimoire tersebut.."** jawab Kurama

•

•

•

Naruto kini berada di dalam minimarket. Dia sedang mengambil beberapa snack dan soft drink yang ada di sana. Sesekali Naruto akan melirik ke arah luar di mana Yahiko dan Nagato berada. Sebelumnya mereka ingin menemani Naruto masuk ke minimarket untuk pengawalan, namun pangeran dari Uzugakure itu menolak dengan keras. Setelah sudah puas berbelanja, Naruto segera menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya dengan uang yang berada di dompetnya. Dia tidak mau memakai uang yang memang disediakan untuk pangeran sepertinya. Dia memilih memakai uangnya sendiri.

"Na-Namikaze-kun?"

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto segera menoleh ke arah samping. Ternyata seorang gadis dengan surai indigo panjang yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu tampak menunduk dengan pipinya yang merona malu.

"uhm, hai Hyuuga-san.." ujar Naruto, dia memalingkan wajah karena malu

"ha-hai, a-apa kau sudah sehat?" tanya gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, mengingat tadi pagi Naruto masuk UKS, andai saja Hinata tahu alasan Naruto masuk UKS

"su-sudah, aku baik baik saja.." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, istilahnya salah tingkah

"nona, ini belanjaannya.." ujar pegawai minimarket sambil menyerahkan sekantung plastik pada Hinata

"arigatou.." ujar Hinata

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun keluar dari minimarket dengan belanjaan masing masing. Namun, perhatian Naruto kini tertuju pada barang barang yang Hinata bawa, yaitu dua buah koper serta tas ransel. Tidak mungkin jika hanya ingin ke minimarket harus membawa barang sebanyak itu bukan?

"ano Hyuuga-san, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa kau membawa barang sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto, membuat Hinata langsung panik

"i-itu karena akan ada kemah, ya kemah!" jawab Hinata

"kau tidak membawa perlengkapan kemah Hyuuga-san.." ujar Naruto, bagaimana pun dia sering berkemah bersama para Guardiannya, jadi dia tahu pasti apa saja yang harus dibawa saat berkemah

"i-itu..hiks..hiks.."

Naruto panik seketika saat Hinata mulai menangis. Orang orang di sekitar pun mulai melihat ke arah mereka. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin panik karena tangisan Hinata tidak kunjung mereda.

"astaga, aku tidak tahu cara membuat seorang gadis berhenti menangis!" seru Naruto frustasi karena dalam hidupnya dia hampir tidak pernah menghadapi seorang gadis, apalagi gadis yang menangis

"hiks..hiks.."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir walau sebenarnya dia sudah sangat panik. Hingga akhirnya sebuah ide datang.

"eh?"

Tiba tiba Hinata berhenti menangis. Air mata sudah tidak menetes sedikit pun. Raut sedih Hinata digantikan oleh keterkejutannya karena Naruto kini memeluknya. **MEMELUKNYA.**

"Na-Namikaze...-kun?" ujar Hinata dan langsung saja Naruto melepaskan pelukannya

"syukurlah kau sudah berhenti menangis. Maaf kalau perkataanku melukaimu ya.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat pipi Hinata merona

"a-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.." ujar Hinata sambil menundukan badannya

"tidak masalah. Sekarang kau mau ke mana? Bagaimana jika kuantar?" ujar Naruto

"aku..tidak punya tujuan.." ujar Hinata

"eh?" ujar Naruto bingung, gadis di hadapannya ini membuatnya bingung setengah mati

"aku dikeluarkan dari klan karena kalah saat bertarung melawanmu.." ujar Hinata

Naruto terdiam. Dia mencoba mencerna perkataan Hinata satu persatu. Dia berpikir, kenapa hanya karena bertarung dengannya Hinata sampai harus dikeluarkan dari klan?

"ta-tapi ini bukan salahmu! Ini salahku karena aku terlalu lemah.." ujar Hinata, bagaimana pun dia tidak mau membuat Naruto merasa bersalah

"Hyuuga-san, ikut aku.." ujar Naruto

"eh?"

•

•

•

Sabaku no Gaara, seorang pangeran dari Sunagakure itu kini berada di salah satu rumah sakit di Uzugakure. Dia tidak sendiri, ada kedua kakaknya yaitu Temari dan Kankurou yang menemaninya. Gaara sendiri kini sedang duduk sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Sesekali dia memilih melihat para penduduk yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta penobatan nanti malam.

 **'BRAAAAKKKK!'**

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, membuat Temari dan Kankurou yang sedang sibuk pada ponsel masing masing langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana terlihat pria dengan pakaian rumah sakit -sama seperti Gaara- namun memakai kacamata hitam, Killer Bee.

"yoo Gaara!" seru Killer Bee

Gaara tidak menoleh sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin melihat Killer Bee. Bukannya dia benci atau kesal pada Killer Bee, tapi dia hanya merasa ini belum waktunya untuk berbicara.

"hah..sudah kuduga.." ujar Killer Bee sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara

"apa maumu Bee?" tanya Gaara tanpa menatap Killer Bee, dia masih memandang Kerajaan Uzugakure

"aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku mau.." ujar Killer Bee, membuat Gaara menghela napas

"Temari, Kankurou, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" tanya Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua kakaknya itu

"jaga dirimu.." ujar Temari dan segera pergi diikuti Kankurou

"jadi langsung saja, aku tidak suka mengulur waktu.." ujar Gaara

"apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Killer Bee, membuat Gaara memandang heran ke arahnya

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara

"Sabaku no Gaara, pangeran mahkota Sunagakure dengan pertahan pasir yang tidak terkalahkan bisa terluka karena serangan dari pangeran mahkota Uzugakure. Seandainya saja aku seorang wartawan, aku pasti akan kaya raya dengan ini.." ujar Killer Bee

"aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu.." ujar Gaara

"kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali yoo! Tidak seru yoo!" ujar Killer Bee

"jadi apa Bee? Aku ingin segera istirahat.." ujar Gaara

"ini soal Naruto tentu saja.." ujar Killer Bee

"ada apa dengannya? Dia sudah siuman bukan?" tanya Gaara

"ya, dia bahkan sudah sekolah.." ujar Killer Bee

"syukurlah kalau dia sudah sehat.." ujar Gaara

"Kushina-sama tadi mendatangi kita. Tapi, karena kau yang satu satunya belum pulih maka hanya kau yang tidak diberitahu.." ujar Killer Bee, membuat Gaara memandangnya bingung

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara

"malam ini adalah penobatan. Sesuai permintaan dari Minato-sama, kita akan datang sebagai pembimbing kerajaan Naruto.." ujar Killer Bee

"ya, aku tahu. Kita hanya harus merahasiakan kejadian aula dari Naruto bukan? Itu maksudmu?" ujar Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Killer Bee

"namun, Kushina-sama memberitahu satu hal lagi.." ujar Killer Bee

"apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Gaara

"malam ini akan ada empat ritual.." jawab Killer Bee

"ya, aku tahu, karena Naruto akan mewarisi empat klan.." ujar Gaara

"kau benar. Tapi, malam ini kita akan berduka.." ujar Killer Bee, membuat Gaara kembali memandangnya bingung

"ayolah Bee, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Kenapa kita harus berduka di hari kebahagiaan ini?!" tanya Gaara

"karena malam ini, kita akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.." jawab Killer Bee

"tu-tunggu! Ja-jangan bilang.."

•

•

•

Naruto dan Hinata kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Namikaze di Konoha. Awalnya Yahiko dan Nagato ingin bertanya kepada pangeran Uzugakure itu, namun mereka urungkan karena Naruto berkata bahwa ini adalah perintahnya. Bagi prajurit seperti mereka, perintah Naruto sama mutlaknya dengan perintah Minato atau Kushina, maka dari itu mereka tidak bisa menolak.

"Naruto-sama, a-ano sa-"

"diam saja Yahiko-san!" ujar Naruto, membuat Yahiko yang ingin bertanya langsung bungkam

"Namikaze-kun, sebenarnya kita ingin ke mana?" tanya Hinata

"menjelaskan segala Hyuuga-san.." jawab Naruto

"kita sudah sampai.." ujar Nagato

Mereka semua pun turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke kediaman Namikaze. Naruto membuka pintu dengan kunci sihir yang merupakan kunci darurat di rumahnya.

"ayo masuk.." ujar Naruto

Mereka semua pun masuk dan langsung duduk di ruang tamu. Sementara itu, Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan makanan untuk mereka semua. Hal ini membuat Yahiko dan Nagato merasa bersalah karena tidak seharusnya seorang pangeran seperti Naruto menyajikan minuman dan makanan untuk mereka.

"Naruto-sama, kami bisa mengambilnya sendiri.." ujar Yahiko

"anda tidak perlu repot repot!" seru Nagato

"benar Namikaze-kun, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu.." ujar Hinata

"sudahlah, kalian ini tamu. Sudah sewajarnya aku melayani kalian.." ujar Naruto sambil duduk di samping Hinata

"jadi, ada apa Namikaze-kun?" tanya Hinata

"ah, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto, itu lebih baik.." ujar Naruto, membuat pipi Hinata merona

"ba-baiklah. Ka-kau juga bisa memanggilku Hinata.." ujar Hinata

"a-ano maaf, apa kami mengganggu?" tanya Nagato

"tidak Nagato-san, malah aku sangat membutuhkan kalian di sini.." jawab Naruto, membuat kedua prajurit Uzugakure itu kebingungan

"memangnya ada apa Naruto-sama?" tanya Yahiko

"beberapa hari lalu, di Konoha High School diadakan battle.." ujar Naruto

"bukankah itu hal biasa?" tanya Nagato

"benar, itu memang hal biasa.." jawab Naruto

"tunggu, aku mulai mengerti. Apa Naruto-sama melawan seorang bangsawan?" tanya Yahiko

"eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nagato

"tidak ada yang tahu jati diri Naruto-sama. Jadi, jika ada bangsawan yang melawan Naruto-sama dan dia kalah, itu akan menjadi penghinaan besar..." jawab Yahiko

"kau benar Yahiko-san. Aku melawan Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan pewaris klan dan karena kalah dariku, dia dikeluarkan dari klan.." ujar Naruto

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"jangan berteriak!" seru Naruto, membuat kedua prajurit Uzugakure itu bungkam

"dengar Hinata, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tenang dan ikuti apa yang aku perintahkan, setidaknya sampai penobatan.." ujar Naruto

"penobatan? Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung

"aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, pangeran dari Uzugakure.." ujar Naruto

"eh?"

•

•

•

Malam hari pun tiba. Kerajaan Uzugakure kini dipadati oleh ribuan orang, baik itu penduduk Uzugakure sendiri atau dari luar Uzugakure. Di sepanjang jalan terlihat banyak hiasan yang menerangi kegelapan malam di Uzugakure. Berbagai kalangan baik bangsawan atau rakyat biasa, baik yang tua atau yang muda berbaur di sepanjang jalan Uzugakure demi menyambut penobatan sang pangeran yang akan mewarisi empat klan tersebut. Istana sendiri tidak kalah ramai. Semua bangsawan sudah memadati aula Uzugakure. Semua hiasan berwarna merah marun agar sesuai dengan identitas klan Uzumaki dan juga agar terlihat elegan.

"Kushina, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Minato di daun pintu kamar mereka

Kushina yang sedang sibuk merias diri pun segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia melihat Minato yang sudah siap dengan jas hitam dan kemeja merah serta celana yang senada dengan jasnya. Kushina sendiri memakai gaun merah marun tanpa lengan serta surai merahnya yang dia ikat setengah.

"aku belum memakai kalung.." jawab Kushina sambil menunjuk kalungnya yang berada di meja rias

Minato pun berjalan mendekati Kushina. Seolah mengerti, Kushina hanya diam, membiarkan Minato mengambil kalung miliknya lalu memasangkannya.

"lihatlah di cermin itu.." ujar Minato, membuat Kushina terkekeh kecil

"aku sudah melihatnya dari tadi Minato.." ujar Kushina

"maaf Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, sudah waktunya.." ujar gadis bersurai ungu dengan hiasan bungan mawar di kepalanya, Konan

"baiklah.." ujar Minato

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi menuju aula diikuti pengawal serta pelayan. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Kushina dan Minato langsung memberi hormat.

"Konan, bagaimana dengan Yahiko dan Nagato?" tanya Minato

"aku harap mereka bisa mengajari Naruto-sama.." ujar Konan

"aku tidak yakin dengan Yahiko, kalau Nagato dia 'kan masih polos, berbeda dengan Yahiko.." ujar Kushina, membuat Konan langsung tertawa

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun sampai di aula. Penjaga pintu langsung membuka pintu saat melihat raja dan ratu Uzugakure itu datang.

"Kushina-chan!" seru seorang wanita dengan surai hitam panjang, wanita itu memakai gaun biru dongker tanpa lengan

"Mikoto-chan!" seru Kushina saat melihat wanita itu menghampirinya bersama seorang pria

"aku merindukanmu Kushina-chan!" seru wanita itu, Uchiha Mikoto sambil memeluk Kushina

"aku juga.." ujar Kushina sambil membalas pelukan Mikoto

"Minato, apa kabar?" tanya pria yang datang bersama Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku

"aku sehat.." jawab Minato

"maaf mengganggu, tapi pangeran akan segera datang.." ujar Konan

"baiklah, ayo Kushina.." ujar Minato

"kami pergi dulu, Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-kun!" ujar Kushina dan mereka pun langsung pergi

"sudah bertemunya?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba tiba datang bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi sang pewaris klan Uchiha

"ah Sasuke, Itachi, kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Mikoto

"kaa-san yang dari mana saja.." ujar Itachi karena saat Mikoto melihat Kushina, dia langsung menarik Fugaku untuk menghampirinya

"gomen, kaa-san 'kan sangat merindukan mereka.." ujar Mikoto

"sudahlah, ayo kita segera ke tempat ritual.." ujar Fugaku

"Sasuke! Syukurlah.."

Keluarga Uchiha itu langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda dari klan Nara yaitu Shikamaru, saat dia memanggil Sasuke. Terlihat Shikamaru sangat kelelahan mencari Sasuke karena peluh menetes dari dahinya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung sekaligus khawatir karena Shikamaru tidak mungkin sampai berlari seperti ini.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"ikut saja!" seru Shikamaru dan langsung menarik Sasuke pergi

"aku senang dia mempunyai sahabat yang baik.." ujar Mikoto

"kaa-san benar, tapi.." ujar Itachi, dia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"tapi kenapa?" tanya Fugaku

"beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertanya bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Lalu, aku mendapat jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan.." jawab Itachi, membuat kedua orang tuanya kebingungan

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikoto

"hanya karena diberi tomat.." jawab Itachi sambil tertawa pelan

•

•

•

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kurama, dia tampak sangat menawan dengan gaun soft blue yang dipakai olehnya

"aku...sedikit khawatir.." jawab Naruto

"Naruto, kau hanya perlu ketenangan.." ujar Chomei yang memakai gaun putih gading

"Chomei benar Naruto, kau hanya tinggal mengikuti ritual saja.." ujar Gyuki yang memakai gaun berwarna slate gray

"ah iya, ke mana yang lain? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi mereka, apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto

"mereka perlu menyiapkan energi untuk ritual, sedangkan kami sudah tidak perlu lagi karena kami lebih kuat.." jawab Chomei

"sekarang kau harus segera ke sana. Kami bertiga akan kembali.." ujar Gyuki dan langsung menghilang bersama Chomei, menyisakan Naruto dan Kurama

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tahu kau ingin bicara padaku.." ujar Kurama, membuat Naruto langsung memeluknya

"jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak mau kau pergi.." ujar Naruto

"baiklah, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan kuat, berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan terkalahkan, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan tetap hidup.." ujar Kurama

"aku berjanji, kau tidak perlu khawatir.." ujar Naruto

"terima kasih Naruto, kami semua sangat menyayangimu.." ujar Kurama

Pelukan mereka pun terlepas dan Kurama menghilang. Naruto pun segera keluar dari kamarnya. Dia bisa melihat Karin, Yahiko, dan Nagato yang sedang menunggunya untuk mengawalnya menuju ke aula. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke aula. Penobatan akan segera dimulai.

•

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung..**

 **Karena wordsnya sudah banyak mohon reviewnya ya, thanks yang sudah fav or follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Parah baru update sekarang! Hehehe gomenne :) Sankyuu buat yang sudah review, fav, and follow! Langsung saja, Enjoy the story!**

•

•

•

•

•

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia.**

 **Warning : Fantasy, Human!Bijuu, dll**

•

•

•

•

•

Uchiha Sasuke atau yang akrab dipanggil Sasuke itu kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya sama sekali, tidak sedikit pun, hancurlah wibawa Uchiha-nya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat baik sekaligus buruk secara bersamaan. Contohnya saat ini, sahabat yang baik itu kini menjadi sahabat buruk baginya. Awalnya Sasuke pikir Shikamaru hanya minta ditemani untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kamar Naruto, maka dari itu Sasuke tidak keberatan saat Shikamaru langsung menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari aula tadi. Bahkan dia tidak pamit pada kedua orang tuanya, sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali. Namun, hal itu terbantahkan saat Sasuke melihat ada seorang gadis yang berada di kamar Naruto, seseorang yang ternyata ingin Shikamaru temui.

"bukankah dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar di dinding kamar Naruto dengan santai

"tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal pewaris klan Hyuuga.." jawab Shikamaru

Hinata sendiri yang kini menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya bisa terdiam sambil duduk di ranjang milik pangeran Uzugakure itu. Dia bukannya tidak mau berbicara, tapi dia sudah sangat malu. Seorang bangsawan atau kini mantan bangsawan berada di kamar seorang pangeran. Bukankah ini terkesan merendahkan dirinya sendiri? Apa lagi dia dan Naruto juga tidak terlalu dekat, bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak punya hubungan sama sekali. Mungkin ini hanya pemikirannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke

"i-itu karena Naruto-kun yang meminta.." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk karena dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke atau Shikamaru

"apa penjaga tahu tentang ini?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata

Sebenarnya bukan sebuah larangan jika Naruto ingin membawa seorang tamu ke kamarnya. Tapi saat ini, tamunya adalah seorang gadis yang tidak punya hubungan apa apa dengannya. Hal ini bisa menyebabkan masalah besar bagi Naruto. Bukan hanya Naruto, tapi juga akan berpengaruh bagi klan.

"aku diberitahu Yahiko-san dan Nagato-san tadi. Mereka bilang bahwa aku harus membantu menjaga Hinata selama misi ini berjalan.." ujar Shikamaru

"misi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke

"kau ingat battle?" tanya Shikamaru

"battle yang diadakan beberapa hari la-tuggu! Aku mengerti.." jawab Sasuke, membuat Shikamaru menghela napas lega, untung saja sahabatnya yang satu ini adalah klan Uchiha, jadi dia tidak perlu repot untuk menjelaskannya panjang lebar

"maaf merepotkan kalian semua.." ujar Hinata

"tidak masalah, ini semua juga karena salah Naruto.." ujar Sasuke

"tidak Sasuke, Naruto-kun tidak bersalah.." ujar Hinata, baginya Naruto sudah sangat baik sudah mau membatunya, tidak mungkin Hinata menyalahkan Naruto

"sekarang kita hanya perlu bersiap. Akan aneh jika kita tidak melihat penobatan bukan?" ujar Shikamaru

"kalau hanya begitu kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?!" tanya Sasuke bingung sekaligus kesal

"tentu saja karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk membawa Hinata ke aula!" seru Shikamaru

"apa kau gila? Itu mustahil!" seru Sasuke

"oh ayolah Sasuke, kau ini seorang Uchiha. Coba kau pikirkan kenapa aku sampai repot repot membawamu ke sini?" ujar Shikamaru

"ap-tunggu! Aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja itu mustahil Shikamaru!" seru Sasuke kesal

"kau itu keluarga utama dari klan Uchiha, ke mana kecerdasan Uchiha pergi?!" seru Shikamaru

"te-tenanglah.." ujar Hinata

"apa klan Nara harus membagi kapasitas otak mereka pada klan lain?!" seru Shikamaru

"itu ide bagus. Kau harus melakukannya saat sudah menjadi pemimpin klan.." ujar Sasuke

"astaga aku serius Sasuke!" seru Shikamaru

"apa aku sedang bercanda?!" seru Sasuke

 **'Tok! Tok! Tok!'**

 **("saya penjaga Yamato! Shikamaru-sama, Sasuke-sama apa itu kalian? Bisa buka pintunya? Saya mendengar suara riuh dari dalam..")**

Hening seketika. Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung terdiam. Mereka berdua perlahan menoleh ke arah pintu. Setelah itu mereka saling memandang dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir. Hinata sendiri segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersembunyi sambil mengucapkan segala mantra yang dia miliki untuk menyembunyikan diri.

 **"Spell : Message!"** ujar Sasuke, dia menggunakan mantra untuk mengirim pesan yang ada di pikirannya ke Shikamaru

Shikamaru yang menerima pesan tersebut langsung mengangguk. Dia segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Sementara itu Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi tepat di depan arah pintu.

 **'Krieettt!'**

"Shikama-"

 **"Teknik Rahasia Klan Uchiha : Sharingan!"**

•

•

•

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ingin dinobatkan menjadi seorang pewaris tahta? Gugup? Ragu? Tenang? Kesal? Atau senang? Jujur saja, Naruto tidak merasakan hal seperti itu. Dia merasa bahwa ini adalah hal biasa dan dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia tidak antusias tapi tidak terlalu santai juga, singkatnya dia hanya mengikuti saja, **Life isn't fair but we must follow it, right?** Tapi sejujurnya, penobatan bukan merupakan masalah utama. Masalah utamanya adalah murid Konoha High School yang suka menghinanya. Kalau sampai semua prilaku mereka terbongkar, bisa bisa mereka semua dihukum gantung di sini, atau mungkin seppuku? Tidak, Naruto berusaha menepis pikiran tersebut. Hukuman bagi seorang penyihir seharusnya dibakar. Tunggu, kenapa pikirannya menjadi kacau dan mengurusi masalah eksekusi?

"apa yang sedang anda pikirkan, Naruto-sama?" tanya Karin, membuat pikiran yang Naruto bayangkan tadi menghilang

"aku baik baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku.." jawab Naruto

"itu tidak mungkin, pangeran adalah prioritas utama kami.." ujar Nagato

"benar Naruto-sama, anda harus terbuka pada kami. Apa lagi menyangkut masalah atau kesehatan.." ujar Yahiko

"tentu saja Yahiko-san, terima kasih.." ujar Naruto

Perjalanan ke aula kini sudah hampir dekat. Yahiko dan Nagato semakin memperketat penjagaan sedangkan Karin tampak merapikan diri sambil mengingat beberapa lafal mantra untuk penobatan.

"akhh!"

Seketika Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya, membuat Nagato, Karin, dan Yahiko langsung mengerubunginya. Naruto terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"anda baik baik saja?!" tanya Karin

"astaga, cepat panggil dokter!" seru Yahiko pada salah seorang penjaga yang memang berjaga di setiap ruangan atau koridor

"baik Yahiko-san!" balas para penjaga dan langsung pergi

"kalian lengah.." ujar Naruto tiba tiba, membuat mereka bertiga kebingungan

 **'BRUUKKK!'**

Setelah itu, seketika mereka bertiga langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Naruto pun segera bangkit, namun sebelum itu dia mengambil jubah hitam bercorak merah yang Yahiko pakai dan langsung memakainya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"maafkan aku Yahiko-san, Nagato-san, Karin.." ujar Naruto sambil berlalu pergi

•

•

•

Aula kerajaan menjadi semakin ramai mengingat waktu penobatan semakin dekat. Semua bangsawan telah berkumpul mengelilingi altar suci penobatan. Minato dan Kushina sendiri sudah berada di sana bersama dengan para pengawal dan para tetua tentunya. Mereka semua hanya tinggal menunggu Naruto tiba di aula dan upacara penobatan akan dimulai.

"Itachi, kenapa Sasuke belum kembali?" tanya Mikoto khawatir

"mungkin dia akan ke sini bersama dengan Naruto.." jawab Itachi

"tapi ini sudah cukup lama juga, harusnya penobatan sudah dimulai bukan?" tanya Fugaku curiga

"apa ada masalah ya?" tanya Mikoto

"tenang kaa-san, tou-san, semuanya akan baik baik saja.." jawab Itachi

"apa yang nii-san katakan benar.." ujar Sasuke yang tiba tiba datang dengan Shikamaru

"salam kenal Uchiha-san, maaf tidak menyapa kalian tadi. Saya sangat terburu buru.." ujar Shikamaru sambil menunduk, bagaimana pun dia harus menjaga nama baik klan bukan?

"ah tidak masalah, aku yakin ada masalah penting bukan? Lagi pula kau teman putraku.." ujar Mikoto

"terima kasih banyak.." ujar Shikamaru

"kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Fugaku

"dari kamar Naruto, tapi dia sedang sibuk dan sebentar lagi dia akan tiba.." jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, kalian tidak bersama Naruto?" tanya Ino yang baru datang bersama Kiba

"Naruto sedang bersiap, kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan tiba.." ujar Shikamaru

"pffftt..pasti dia tidak punya pakaian yang layak ya, seharusnya kalian meminjamkannya beberapa setelan jas.." ujar Kiba

"eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Itachi bingung

"ah, Itachi-san, apa kabar?" sapa Ino

"aku baik, jadi apa maksudnya dengan perkataan kalian?" tanya Itachi bingung, kenapa mereka menghina Naruto? Bukankah mereka murid Konoha High School? Aneh sekali jika para murid tersebut menghinanya bukan? Mengingat Tsunade adalah bibi Naruto yang merupakan kepala sekolah Konoha High School.

"nii-san, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Sasuke dan langsung menarik Itachi pergi begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuanya

"kenapa si Uchiha itu?!" ujar Kiba bingung

"dia itu sedang menyelamatkan kalian dari teknik rahasia klan Uchiha tahu.." ujar Shikamaru, membuat Kiba dan Ino bingung, bahkan para Author sendiri bingung

"maaf Shikamaru-sama, sedari tadi saya tidak melihat Naruto-sama.." bisik Konan yang tiba tiba datang pada Shikamaru

"apa? Mana mungkin Konan-san? Seharusnya dia sedang menuju ke sini bukan?" bisik Shikamaru

"saya tidak ingin membuat Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama cemas, jadi bisakah anda mencarinya? Saya akan berikan anda rute jalan yang dilalui Naruto-sama.." bisik Konan sambil memberikan kertas kecil pada Shikamaru

"pantas saja kami tidak berpapasan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." ujar Shikamaru

"arigatou Shikamaru-sama.." ujar Konan

•

•

•

Hinata kini sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sebuah gaun berwarna lavender dan riasan sederhana di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Hinata merasa gugup. Dalam hati Hinata sangat berterima kasih pada Kurama yang memberikannya gaun serta mengajarinya cara merias diri yang sederhana.

"aku harus berterima kasih pada Naruto-kun dan seluruh guardiannya. Mereka semua sangat baik.." ujar Hinata

Dengan hati hati Hinata pun segera bangkit menuju pintu keluar lalu mengunci pintu tersebut dengan berbagai mantra.

"kurasa dengan ini cukup. Yamato-san tidak akan bisa keluar!" ujar Hinata

Setelah itu, Hinata pun segera berjalan dengan perlahan serta hati hati menuju ke aula. Sesekali saat ada penjaga, Hinata akan bersembunyi.

"ayo cepat panggil dokter!"

"pangeran dalam bahaya!"

"cepat!"

Mendengar para penjaga yang hilir mudik sambil mengatakan bahwa Naruto dalam bahaya membuat Hinata panik dan khawatir. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju ke arah aula dengan harapan dapat bertemu Naruto.

 **"Aku memanggil kabut ilusi yang melindungiku dari cahaya!"** seru Hinata, sehingga membuat dirinya tak terlihat oleh para prajurit

"Hinata.."

Sontak Hinata langsung membantu saat namanya dipanggil. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang memakai setelan jas hitam tengah santai bersandar pada dinding.

 **"Lepaskan!"** seru pemuda itu dan seketika Hinata kembali terlihat lagi

"selamat malam, pemimpin klan Otsusuki, tidak, Toneri.." ujar Hinata, membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Toneri itu tertawa

"luar biasa, yang kuharapkan dari pewaris klan Hyuuga, atau mantan pewaris?" ujar Toneri, membuat Hinata menggeram kesal

"saya sedang terburu buru, apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Hinata

"terburu buru atau menyelinap ke acara penobatan sepupuku?" tanya Toneri, membuat Hinata kaget

"se-sepupu?" seru Hinata kaget

"yah kurang lebih seperti itulah. Malam ini Naruto akan dinobatkan sebagai pewaris empat klan. Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, dan Otsusuki.." ujar Toneri

"apa kau ke sini untuk merebut tahta Naruto?!" tanya Hinata curiga

"tentu saja tidak, lagi pula sebenarnya klan Otsusuki itu dibagi menjadi dua klan. Jadi, aku juga akan tetap memimpinnya. Aku juga tidak tamak akan kekuasaan.." jawab Toneri

"baiklah, aku percaya.." ujar Hinata

"bagus, aku juga akan percaya padamu. Ini, terimalah!" ujar Toneri sambil melempar sebuah kristal putih pada Hinata

"apa ini?" tanya Hinata bingung namun dia tetap menerimanya

"aku akan mengulur waktu di aula. Kau cari dan bawa Naruto ke aula. Kristal itu akan menunjukan jalannya. Kau percaya padaku maka aku juga akan percaya, sampai jumpa.." ujar Toneri lalu menghilang begitu saja

•

•

•

Naruto kini sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar di bukit Uzugakure. Permata sapphire itu hanya fokus menatap lentera yang memang sengaja diterbangkan oleh seluruh penduduk Uzugakure sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada pewaris tahta. Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mengingat saat ini dia malah kabur dari acara penobatan.

"bodohnya aku.." gumamnya

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin kabur. Sungguh, dia sangat menghargai keinginan orang tuanya. Tapi, saat dia tahu bahwa acara penobatan ini hanyalah kamuflase belaka, Naruto memilih untuk pergi dan menghilang begitu saja. Memang terkesan bahwa dia takut dan tidak bertanggung jawab, namun Naruto hanya merasa kesal saja, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kecewa.

 **"Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Satan, dan Belphegor. Atas cahaya yang kalian berikan, aku memanggil Grimoire, Arcana!"** seru Naruto dan keluarlah Grimoire miliknya

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengambil pisau dari platina yang merupakan hadiah dari para guardiannya dari dalam saku jubahnya.

 **"Dengan kehendakku, aku menutup mantra dan mengembalikan segalanya, Teknik Rahasia : Pengikat Abadi!"** seru Naruto dan setelah itu dia menghunuskan pisau tersebut ke Grimoire miliknya

Setelah itu, terbentuk sebuah segel di perut Naruto, membuat rasa sakit langsung menyerangnya. Naruto bahkan sampai memuntahkan darah.

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk...akhirnya..aku..ber..hasil.."

Dan setelah itu, Naruto jatuh berbaring dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

•

•

•

•

•

 **Bersambung**

 **Author minta maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan, tapi Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.**

 **Salam Arashi Stern**


End file.
